


Meet The Family: Obey Me! One Master to Rule Them All

by Flaming_Cynner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Cynner/pseuds/Flaming_Cynner
Summary: Brendon DeHallow, student in the exchange program at the Royal Academy of Diavolo, receives a letter from his mother about the annual family summer vacation, this time to Kyoto. Brendon thinks it’s high time that he introduce his Demon boyfriends to his family. But with deadlines creeping in for the student council, a risky DeHallow family presence, difficult choices, and tensions running high, Brendon may want to skip Summer altogether. Or maybe this Summer is just what everyone needs?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. A Letter From Home

Summer is finally here. RAD classes were out and Brendon took the time to walk home alone today. He was excited to see what Summer had in mind for him, another beach trip? A hot springs town? The possibilities were endless. You had so much fun fantasizing that you didn’t notice you had someone accompanying your stroll home.

“Happy Summer, Brendon.” Solomon smiled handsomely while Brendon was shaken from his summer fantasy.

“O-Oh! Hey Solomon, happy summer!” He smiles back, “How long were you next to me?”

“About two minutes, but I have something for you. I was informed that there is a service in the Devildom that allows exchange human students to get mail from their world. It’s over at Akuzon. And I was told to give you this, it looked important.” Solomon said, handing him a letter.

“Oh?” Brendon said as he looked at the envelope and his eyes widened as he saw the return address. “T-Thank you Solomon, I have to hurry home, I hope you have an awesome summer!” He said, hurrying off to the House of Lamentation.

“And I hope you have a good summer too…” Solomon said smiling.

Brendon made it around the corner from when he put the letter in his bag, and continued on towards the gates and into the House of Lamentation. He listened closely to see if anyone was home. Good, it sounded quiet. He went on through to his room and closed the door before changing out of his uniform and into his everyday clothes, a shirt, kilt, and his long black double zipper hoodie before taking the letter out, beginning to open it up.

“Dear Brendon,

It’s your mom, how are you? I hope this letter finds you well. I wanted to write to you because I didn’t see you last summer’s annual family vacation, and was worried. I tried calling you, but you didn’t pick up.

But I wanted to let you know that we will be going on our annual vacation this summer, and I wanted to invite you. All your brothers are gonna be there. And we all felt a part of us was missing last year. And Davey said he had a surprise for us all this summer so we’re all excited for this summer.

I really hope you’re doing well abroad, and hope this letter finds you in good health. I hope to hear from you soon. I love you so much. We love you so much.

Your dearest mother, 

Lydia.”

Brendon bit his lip and realized he didn’t even get in contact with his family during his time in the Devildom. He put the letter down and began to dial a number on his D.D.D.

“Hello? DeHallow Residence, Lydia speaking.” The sweet voice on the other side spoke.

“Hi Mom, it’s Brendon.”

“Brendon? Brendon! Oh my gosh, I’m so glad you’re okay! I was worried sick.” Lydia sounded so relieved on the phone, it made Brendon tear up.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, I was busy, and didn’t have much in the way of communication… I finally got your letter. How are you?”

“I’m doing so much better now that I know you’re okay… oh, and I’m glad you got my letter, I wanted to see if you were gonna be able to make it this year. We’re going over to Kyoto.”

“I would have to check with my roommates, cause we were gonna do something for summer. But I can definitely look into it. Umm, do you know if Dad was gonna make an appearance?”

“Honestly I don’t know, honey… I know you two don’t see eye to eye… on a lot of things, but I don’t want to think about ‘what if he shows up’, rather, I want to look forward to seeing you. I’m currently packing for our two month trip, and I have most of your brothers here at home, spending the weekend before we head to the airport early on Monday.”

“I see… yeah of course… Hehe, are they just as excited as you?” 

“Ohohoho sweetie, excited is an understatement. They are all getting on each other’s nerves here. It’s like none of them moved out. Although Davey is already at our vacation destination, getting it prepped up. He’s been very busy. But he’s been on the grind ever since high school, you know how he is, I just hope he isn’t working himself sick. Maybe this is what all the family needs.”

“Yeah… Well, if I do come, would it be okay to bring my roommates along?”

“Oh of course! The more the merrier! I’m sure Davey wouldn’t mind.”

“Awesome! Thanks mom. Well, I gotta go, I think I’m in charge of dinner tonight…”

“Oh of course, I would give the phone to your brothers, but they had just left before you called. I’ll be sure to pass on the message, I’m so glad you called me, Brendon…”

“I’m sorry I missed them… but tell them I miss them and that I’m okay.”

“You bet honey. Well I’ll let you go, sleep well, and I love you.” 

“I love you too, sleep well too. Bye.” Brendon said with a smile and laid down on his bed, sighing.

At dinner, everyone was up to their usual energy and antics, Mammon was getting into it with Levi again, Asmo and Satan were having a bit of a discussion amongst themselves, Beelzebub was getting seconds, Belphegor was watching Mammon and Levi going at it. Lucifer was eating peacefully, but noticed Brendon was kind of silent, picking at his food a bit.

“Brendon? Is something on your mind?” Lucifer asked, and Brendon blinked awake from his trance to look at Lucifer.

“Huh? I’m sorry, what did you say?” Brendon shook his head a bit.

“I’m saying you’ve barely touched your food. Is something the matter?” Lucifer put his fork down gently and met Brendon’s eyes.

Brendon blinked as he looked into Lucifer’s eyes, he then noticed that it was silent, he turned his head to see everyone was looking at him.

“Brendon, are you not feeling well?” Asmo asked, frowning.

“You aren’t in trouble are you?” Mammon asked, “If anyone hurt you, I’ll kick their butt!”

“You have been pretty quiet ever since you came back home.” Satan concerned, “But I’d be happy to join Mammon in any efforts if you were threatened.”

“N-No… it’s nothing like that… it’s… I got a letter from my mom… and she was worried about me cause I didn’t show up or contact her about attending our family’s annual summer vacation…” Brendon shook his head and waved his hands in assurance.

“You got a letter from your Mom? Down in the Devildom?” Beel asked, tilting his head.

“Oooohhh, Lord Diavolo was talking about that at the student council meeting today… right?” Asmo said, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Y-Yes! Akuzon is apparently making a service that will allow postage from the human world to come to the Devildom. In response to the exchange program of course.” Levi said excitedly. 

“Oh, so I take it that it’s a success then, we’ll I’m glad to hear the positive progress.” Lucifer said as he continued eating.

“Yeah… and I called my mom and she asked if I would be attending the family vacation this year… I said that I would ask you all, cause I didn’t know if we had any plans.”

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Brendon.

“You’re thinking about leaving for vacation?” Belphegor asked, tilting his head.

“Well, I wanted to know if I could bring you all along… meet my family, you know?” Brendon smiles, sounding hopeful.

“Brendon… I don’t know if we’ll be able to. We wouldn’t really be the kind of people to bring along to a family event…” Lucifer said, “And even then, we would have to present the vacation to Lord Diavolo…”

“Whaaaat? Come on, Lucifer, we are able to go on trips to London, why can’t we just go on a trip like this?” Mammon whined and frowned.

“Because Mammon, we have duties and responsibilities as members of the student council. And plus, that London trip almost ended in disaster because you couldn’t keep out of trouble, even with me and Satan watching over you.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Mammon.

“When’s the vacation start, Brendon?” Asmo leaned in, tilting his head.

“My mom and brothers go to the airport on Monday, heading for Kyoto, so I guess it’ll start on Tuesday.” Brendon said, looking at everyone.

“We can see about talking with Lord Diavolo about it, but we can’t make any promises.” Lucifer said. “It might just be one or two of us if we get the okay…”

Brendon smiles and nodded. “I would appreciate that… I really want you guys to meet my mom and my brothers.”

“Oh yeah, you did mention to me that you have siblings. How many in total?” Beel asked, as he continued eating.

“Including me, seven.” Brendon chuckles. “You’ll like them.”

“Seven? Where do you stand?” Satan raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’m the second youngest child… yeah. Second youngest.” Brendon nodded as he went back to eating.

Everyone else began looking at each other, seven brothers?

———

Brendon had been listening to music in his room after dinner, when there was a knock on the door.

“Brendon? It’s Mammon. Can I come in?” He said from outside the room.

“It’s unlocked.” Brendon yawned slightly as he sat up a bit. “What’s up?”

“Well… it’s about your trip… I don’t wanna be stuck here for the summer, so… I want you to bring me with you, if it turns out that we can’t all go.” Mammon said, crossing his arms.

“Huh? I mean, I don’t really know who I would pick… like everyone of you would have pros and cons about going…” Brendon turned to Mammon on his bed.

“I mean, I’m your first, so I should be your first pick. There should be no debate about it.” Mammon sat next to you. “And what do you mean pros and cons? I am a pro all the way around!”

“Mammon, you have no sense of direction… you have sticky fingers, and some of my brothers are very possessive of their stuff, you tend to say before you think, and the biggest con is that you are literally a con artist.” Brendon listed, weighing in.

“... H-Hey, why do you have to put me down like that? Dang, and I thought you were on my side.” Mammon got up and began walking out.

“... Mammon, come.” Brendon sighed.

“G-Gah! H-Hey! You said you wouldn’t do that again! S-Stahp! Oof!” Mammon began to walk involuntarily back over to Brendon before plopping down onto the bed.

“Mammon, if you would have let me finish… I can start on your favorite part… now you know the rules about my bed.” Brendon said, sighing as he laid down on the bed and watched Mammon kick his shoes off before crawling further onto the bed. 

Mammon saw Brendon gesture to his chest and Mammon reluctantly rested his head on his chest, slight blush on his face.

“Fine… but you better make it the best qualities about me.” Mammon said, pouting.

“Hehehe, I swear, you are just as narcissistic as Asmo.” Brendon chuckles as he pet Mammon.

“Grrr… S-Shut up… don’t compare me to him, idiot…” Mammon growled. 

“Hehe, rich coming from the guy who keeps on trying to get a picture of Lucifer sleeping. Didn’t he douse you in steak sauce and tossed you into the catacombs where Cerberus stood guard, the last time you tried it? After the flash on your camera went off?”

Mammon shivered a bit. “Why’d you have to remind me about the Mammon Steak incident? I smelled like steak sauce, and fear for three weeks, Beel kept barking like a dog to make me jump… Why don’t you have sympathy for me?”

“Sorry, but you know I don’t like being called an idiot.” Brendon cuddled Mammon and rubbed his belly gently. “But anyway, onto your pros… You are very thoughtful and determined when you put your mind to it. You’re pretty much the most easygoing of all seven, you’re energetic and like to have fun, you’re hilarious, and you’re a good hugger.”

Mammon blushed and smiled like an idiot, “Hey, did I say you could stop singing my praises?” He asked, smirking.

“Oh? Well, I guess I could rustle up a few more…” Brendon smirked back, “Let’s see… you don’t hesitate to come to my need… you’re handsome, charming… and… you’re fun to tease.” Brendon then began tickling Mammon’s sides and abs.

“A-Ah! Hehey! Noho tickling! No-HOhohoho! Get out of my shirt!” Mammon began to regret falling into Brendon’s trap, he got him right where he wanted him.

“Hehe, very very fun to tease~.” Brendon bit his lip and went up to his ribs and his armpit while his other arm had wrapped around his waist. Mammon was now flailing.

“Stahahahap! I’m sohohorreeeee!” Mammon squealed as he said just what needed to be said to get Brendon to stop.

“And you’re very apologetic~.” Brendon winked.

“Hehehe… phew… Brendon… you’re the worst…” Mammon panted, and looked up at him.

“Hehe, if I was, you wouldn’t still call yourself my first.” Brendon leaned down and kissed Mammon.

“... I mean if you keep that up, I guess I’ll promote you to… not so bad…” Mammon blushed.

Brendon snuggled Mammon closer. “But, in all seriousness, I’d have to give it some serious thought, and there is the possibility that none of you can go… and if that’s the case… I won’t be going… I’d miss you all too much…”

Mammon blinked and looked up at Brendon and sighed. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your family either… so I hope at least one of us can go…” 

Brendon rubbed Mammon’s shoulders, hoping he didn’t have to see his dad on the trip, especially without the demon brothers there with him. “I hope so too…”

Mammon hummed contentedly as he practically melted in Brendon’s touch. But tension came back in knots when the door burst open.

“I knew it! Mammon’s trying to butter Brendon up so he’d get picked to go to Kyoto!” Levi growled, followed in by Asmo, Beel, and Belphie.

“Just when you thought you pulled the wool over our eyes!” Asmo crossed his arms and smirked.

“Now get off Brendon’s chest, that’s my spot.” Belphie glared at Mammon cozying up to Brendon.

Beel was just munching on a rotisserie chicken. “I kicked down the door.”

“Umm… speaking of the door, it wasn’t locked…” Brendon frowned and sighed.

“Get out, all of you! I got here first fair and square!” Mammon growled. “This is my human! I am his first!”

“All of you, stop! I don’t know who I’m gonna pick, or if I’m even gonna go.” Brendon sighed. “And all of you coming at me at once with PowerPoint presentations is not helping!”

“What? You’re thinking of not going? This is a lifetime opportunity, of course you should go!” Asmo gasped.

“WhaaaaAAAATT?! You get to go to Kyoto and you don’t even wanna go?! The waste!” Levi’s jaw practically dropped at the declaration. “It isn’t fair!”

“Levi, trust me, if you knew the stakes of going to this Kyoto vacation alone, you wouldn’t want to go either…” Brendon looked down as he let go of Mammon and rolled out from under Mammon, to lay on his side.

“Brendon… What do you mean by that?” Belphie asked.

Beel blinked. “Is there someone that you don’t want to be there on your vacation? It isn’t one of your brothers is it?”

Brendon looked down and sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just exhausted… I need to get some sleep… I have a lot of thinking to do… could you all leave, please?” 

Everyone frowned and looked dejected, but Asmo thought about it. “Brendon’s right, he needs to think, and we need to get up early for the meeting with Lord Diavolo tomorrow. Let’s go.” Asmo said, as he kissed Brendon’s cheek. “Sorry for bothering you, honey. Beel, get Mammon.”

Mammon’s eyes widened. “Hey! Don’t kiss him! Gah! Bee put me down!” Mammon flailed as Beel slung him over his shoulder.

“Umm… good night… sorry Mammon, maybe tomorrow night…?” Brendon watched them kidnap Mammon but then blinked in realization. “You all owe me a new door! And Mammon you forgot your…” They had already gone. “... boots…”

In the House’s Library, Beel tosses Mammon on the couch, much to Mammon, and a reading Satan’s protests.

“Gah! Can you give me a warning before you choose to throw Mammon onto the couch where I’m reading?! And get your feet out of my face Mammon, they reek!” Satan gritted his teeth as he pushed his legs away, making Mammon turn onto his side on the couch.

“They do not, you hypocrite! H-Hey! Wait a minute, I forgot my shoes in Brendon’s room! Beel, you couldn’t even wait for me to put my shoes on?!” Mammon glared at Beel.

Beel was eating a chocolate newt before looking at Mammon, “Asmo waved this when he told me to get you. I waste no time.”

“Stinky feet and bribes aside… Asmo, what’s this about?” Satan asked, putting his book down.

“Well, I call this meeting of the younger brothers to draw attention to something that concerned me… Did anyone else notice how Brendon looked a bit somber earlier?” Asmo, looked at everyone, crossing his arms.

“Well, he didn’t seem to be happy about going to Kyoto… which I don’t know why, that sounds amazing.” Levi clenched his fists.

“I noticed, Brendon mentioned something about stakes about going to the family vacation alone…” Belphegor frowned, “That set up a red flag for me… I mean he seemed excited for us to meet his family, so I don’t know why he hesitated about it when there’s a possibility that he’ll go alone…”

“And it seems Beel is the only one to whom Brendon mentioned any part of his family to. Is that right?” Satan looked up at Beel, who was now eating a bag of chips.

“Mm-hmm. And it wasn’t until earlier tonight that he mentioned exactly how many brothers he has.” Beel nodded, “And from what Mammon gathered, he talks about his brothers favorably…”

“Hmm… Well regardless of what Brendon is worried about, the point is: he’s worried about going alone. And I want to advocate for all of our participation in going to Kyoto with Brendon.” Asmo began pacing around in front of his other siblings.

“Well, that’s not exactly our decision to make, we would have to convince Lord Diavolo, and even then, we don’t even know if we have to convince him of anything.” Mammon sighed, leaning back.

“Maybe we won’t have to convince him… what if Brendon convinces him?” Belphegor asked, “He’s practically the student council intern at this point.”

“I mean, that’s true… Brendon is pretty good at convincing Lucifer and Lord Diavolo at times.” Satan nods in thought. “But you don’t think it would be pushing it? I mean, how long is the stay?”

“Hmm… good question… maybe we should ask Brendon for more details. And while we’re at it, we can plead our cases as to why we should be chosen to essentially be Brendon’s Vacation Boyfriend~.” Asmo winks, sticking his tongue out. “I don’t think it will be any contest, I’m the perfect candi-date for Brendon~.”

“Woah woah woah, hold on now, that’s only if Brendon convinces Lord Diavolo that at least one will go with him to Kyoto. And no you will not, Asmo, it’s gonna be me!” Mammon growled and stood up.

“Hehehe, not even in either of your dreams, Brendon is my best friend, and it is my dream to get an experience in Kyoto! I am getting that spot as B.V.B!” Levi stood up and gritted his teeth.

“I suppose I can broaden my horizons in Kyoto, I wonder if there is a library at the estate they’ll be staying at.” Satan smirked.

“You all are at an unfair advantage, but I won’t lose.” Belphegor clenched his fist.

“... Kyotonian Delicacies… I’ve always wanted to eat their finest dishes…” Beel was drooling as the other brothers were locked in a glaring rivalry.

“Wait… we shouldn’t forget about Lucifer, whether he try to not count him, he’s also a candidate, even though Lord Diavolo would think it ideal to keep him by his side in the Devildom.” Asmo realized. 

“I guess until we find out if one, two, or all of us can go, it’s every demon for himself.” Mammon said, and with that, all the demon brothers parted ways back to their rooms. 


	2. Eat and Sleep with the Sheep

Brendon sighed as he laid front side on his bed. He was trying to remember his brothers’ numbers. He remembered his mom’s number because he had memorized it when he was younger… but his brothers’ numbers… he felt so bad, cause they all could have changed numbers at this point… he sighed as he turned to his side. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his doorframe. He turned back and saw Belphie.

“Hey, Brendon… you got a minute?” Belphie asked, walking in carefully.

“If you’re coming to convince me to pick you to come with me to Kyoto, I’m not really in the mood to be persuaded by anyone or anything right now… I’m tired.” Brendon said.

“No, I wanted to apologize for having a hand in breaking your door…” Belphie frowned. “We’ll get on getting a replacement after the early meeting with Diavolo tomorrow.”

“Oh, so the meeting is going to be tomorrow?” Brendon asked, “I should probably get ready for bed then… you wanna join me?”

“Well, I was wondering if I could sleep in your room tonight.” Belphie said, lightly scratching at his cheek.

“You can if you want. I kind of sleep better with someone else next to me…” Brendon blushed a bit, smiling.

“What a coincidence. So do I.” Belphie smiled with a blush as well.

It was always comforting to have Belphie to nap with. Even better to sleep with, Belphie was like a demon dream catcher. Except he killed the terrible nightmares. After getting ready, Brendon got under the covers while Belphie followed and snuggled up to him.

Brendon has closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion hit him like a truck, but something kept him awake.

“Hey Brendon… I had a question… I heard that Mammon got his good and bad qualities told to him earlier by you…” Belphie started.

“Mmm… yeah, I said that everyone had pros and cons when it came to me picking someone for the Kyoto trip…” Brendon turned his body to look at Belphie.

“I’m not asking you to pick now, but… I want to know mine… I want to be my best if I do get picked…” Belphie said.

Brendon was touched that he was willing to improve, which was kind of better than the other candidates. 

“Well, just promise you won’t be hurt by what I’m about to say? I’m gonna start with the bad, and end with the good.” Brendon said, pulling Belphie in closer. “And don’t fall asleep, remember you asked for this information.”

Belphie chuckled. “Alright. I’ll try not to fall asleep.”

“Alright… so… you are not the best conversationalist… but more on that in the good part… umm, you are lazy, a bit possessive… actually all of you are possessive over me, and with good reason, I mean I’m in a pact with all seven of you… you have a capacity of being dangerously deceptive… you’re the kind of person who would get mad at me in real life for what I did to you in a dream… you lose track of time and oversleep a lot… and sometimes you don’t know how to tone the shade and venom down...” Brendon started listing, biting his lip at how sad Belphie looked.

“I mean… I understand that… but over half of those are who I am.” Belphie looked down, “I do admit that I could stand to be a bit nicer… and I do want to spend time with you and your family… and I’ve been working on trying to be more social…”

“Yes, and I am so proud of you for that.” Brendon said, snuggling in closer. “And for the pros… you are a very good listener, and because you’re more quiet, when you have something to say people are more inclined to listen back. You’re protective, playful, and affectionate, modest, and you are not afraid to speak the truth, and shut an argument down. You’re the bravest person I know.” Brendon smiles and brushes his fingers through Belphie’s hair.

“Heh… I mean, I don’t know where that comes from… but I guess it’s because of you… you’ve helped me to become more comfortable being a bit more outspoken.” Belphie smiled, if he could, he would be purring.

Brendon blushes and chuckles a bit bashfully. “I can’t take all the credit, you changed yourself when it came down to it. I was proud of you that you were able to open up. And I’m still proud of you for being you right here, right now. You’ve come so far.”

Belphie blushed back and pouted. “Stop it… you’re embarrassing me…”

Brendon smiles and gave him a kiss. “We’ll definitely see how things go tomorrow. Are you gonna be sleeping with me tonight?”

Belphie leaned into the kiss, and nodded, but then, someone else walked in.

“Belphie, stop bothering Brendon…” Beel said, frowning.

“I’m not bothering him, he asked me to sleep with him.” Belphie poked his head out from under the covers.

“I kinda did… Thanks to all of you, I don’t like to sleep alone…” Brendon blushes slightly.

“Oh? Well, you think I could sleep with you both? I don’t like sleeping alone either.” Beel smiles hopefully.

“Sure, Belphie can take the inner side, and you can take the outer side of me. Since I know you’ll be getting up to get a midnight snack.” Brendon suggested. 

Beel smiled adorable and went over to the bed, and scooted in close with his two favorite people.

Brendon sighed contentedly as he quickly fell asleep in between the twins. He felt so happy to be close to them, he forgot about his problems for the night. Until when he was dreaming, he dreamt about looking over a mountain, he took in the sight, and the beautiful scent of the waterfall view. He heard and felt someone behind him, and he felt two strong hands resting on his shoulders. 

The owner of the resting hands lowered his head to Brendon’s ear, and whispered something, he didn’t hear exactly what was said, but he felt anguish, and despair when the figure walked away. Brendon’s lip quivered as he lifted his leg straight out, as if to take a step, and that’s just what he did. He remembered falling down back first from where he fell, seeing day quickly turn to night, and then pitched black. There wasn’t a scream until it faded in with the pitch black nothingness, echoing in his ears and making Brendon wake up in a cold sweat. It seemed that Belphie was extra tired tonight if he didn’t catch that nightmare...

Belphie was still asleep, cuddling up to his own pillow, but Beel had just walked in from his 6am pre-breakfast snack and he briskly paced up to Brendon and his frightened being.

“Brendon? Are you alright?” Beel asked, holding Brendon’s hand.

Brendon looked at Beel, then looked on the other side of him, to Belphie, and breathed deep, grounding himself. “Yeah… I’m okay…”

Beel frowned. “Brendon… I know a nightmare fright when I see it, I’ve comforted Belphie from a nightmare before… come on, I know exactly what you need.” Beel then picked Brendon up and carried him out of the room, being careful not to wake Belphie up.

Brendon gasped and held onto Beel when he was scooped up into Beel’s arms, he tried to protest, but he felt so safe with Beel carrying him. He was very protective, and strong, two of his many pros.

Of course, Beel carried Brendon into the kitchen and set him down to sit on the island. And then Beel immediately went to the fridge and started raiding. 

“Beel… if you just brought me down here to watch you raid the fridge, then I just wanna go back to-.” Brendon began, until he saw Beel giving him a small brownie.

“This brownie was enchanted to still retain fresh baked quality and comforting warmth. I’ll pour you some milk too.” Beel said, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

“Oh… thank you…” he said, and blushed. “Did you want to share it with me?”

Beel blinked and smiled. “This is why I like you, Brendon, you are always so thoughtful.”

Brendon chuckles and looks at him. “Beel, let’s be honest, this was supposed to be your brownie, wasn’t it?”

Beel blushes. “I was saving it for a special occasion… like if I ever had a sudden craving for a brownie freshly baked… or if I felt sad… but, you need it more than I do. Plus, the enchantment goes away after the first bite anyway.”

Brendon’s heart sank, knowing he had Beel’s comfort food in his hands. He couldn’t take this and not feel horrible afterward, no matter how delicious it was. “Well, then I insist we take the first bite together!” Brendon smiles happily.

Beel’s eyes widened in surprise. “Would that count? Wouldn’t it go to the person who bit it first?”

Brendon blinked and blushed. “Well… maybe we could… Lady-and-the-Tramp it?”

Beel’s eyes widened as he gazed into Brendon’s eyes. “Are you sure? Can’t we just cut it in half?”

“Maybe, but at the same time, maybe not.” Brendon shrugged. “But, I’ve always wanted to try this out…”

Beel smiled sweetly at Brendon and got to Brendon’s level as Brendon put the brownie in his mouth, having it half in half out. Beel went in for his part of the brownie, but they had looked into each other’s eyes and blushed cutely at each other for a second. They then took their bites, enjoying their own freshly baked halves.

“This is so good! So fudgy!” Brendon felt better already from eating that.

“It was everything that I thought it was gonna be… and maybe a bit more…” Beel said, savoring it and blushing a bit at Brendon.

Brendon smiled at Beel, got off the kitchen island, and got on his tiptoes to kiss Beel. Beel blushed and kissed him back before wrapping his arms around him.

“Everything tastes better with you here, Beel…” Brendon put his arms around Beel’s back and leaned into him.

“I was just about to say that…” Beel replied with a closer cuddle. “You don’t have to tell me your nightmare if you don’t want to.” Beel added, “I just want you to know that I’m here for you if you need to talk, or for any reason.”

Brendon blushed and closed his eyes, hugging him tighter. He knew that, he knew that Beel would be there to listen to him. Brendon could trust Beel with his life; he was so loyal, so protective, and the cuddliest of the 7. And even though he would cause unrest with how much he ate, and potentially be cranky when he was too hungry, he was just as valuable of a vacation presence as the others would also be. “Thank you Beel… that makes me happy to hear you say that…”

Brendon and Beel stood in that embrace for a few more seconds until they put the milk away and started back over to Brendon’s room. It was about a two to three hour nap before breakfast, and Brendon was happy to spend it with his favorite cuddly twins.

It was Satan’s turn to make breakfast this morning, and he was happy to see that Beel didn’t do any damage to the breakfast ingredients. Satan served breakfast at 9am, and everyone had made it to the table. Beel woke Brendon up early to be down there at 8:30, they had gotten there before Lucifer.    
  


Asmo came in 5 minutes later, looking fabulous as always, Levi came trudging down behind him, mad about his teammate in the game he was playing last night. Then Mammon came in with a grouchy face but lightened up when he saw Brendon saying good morning to him. Lucifer came into the dining room at 9 on the dot and sat at the head of the table, smiling at Brendon. Finally, Belphie was bringing up the rear at 9:03, with chastation from Lucifer about being late to breakfast again. 

Everyone was in their uniform as they were going to meet with Diavolo for the meeting after breakfast, which was to take place at 10:30. Brendon, of course, was to attend. In the middle of breakfast, Brendon’s D.D.D. started going off.

“Brendon, you know the rules, no D.D.D.’s during meals.” Lucifer said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually get calls… I’ll be back, I just need to take this real quick.” Brendon said, getting up and walking out into the hall, going a bit away, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. He hit the answer call button and put it up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Brendon… It really is you.” A relieved voice said on the other line, making Brendon gasp softly.

“D-Davey? Is that you? Is it really you, Forseti?” Brendon smiles excitedly.

“Brendon, you don’t have to call us those names anymore, we aren’t living with dad.” Davey chuckled a bit. When they were younger, Brendon began nicknaming him and his brothers after different gods, to confuse his dad. It was fun to watch Dad shout to start using everyone’s real names.

Davey was nicknamed Forseti, like the Norse God of Justice and Law, cause he was the eldest brother, and he was essentially the one who looked after the younger brothers, basically what he said goes, but of course, the younger brothers were always fighting the law of their brother.

“Hehe, I know, I just wanted to know if you still remembered it… gosh, how’ve you been, it’s been a while.” Brendon asked, sitting on the stairs.

“Just been working, finally got a two month vacation and we coordinated with the family to have a family vacation. You are coming to Kyoto right?” 

“I really want to go… but, I want my roommates to come with me… and they don’t know if they’ll be able to… and then there’s the whole possibility of Dad going too…”

“Well I haven’t heard anything from Dad, it’s very unlikely that he’d come… I heard he’s spending his summer with his wife over in Rome. How many roommates do you have?”

“I see… umm, I have seven roommates.”

“Seven? Well, I wish I could have known that sooner… I think we have enough beds, but the estate we’ll be staying in has limited rooms… Mom will have her own room, as do you, our brothers and I… well, I can always see if there are more beds.”

“Speaking of, how did you even manage to rent a whole estate for this vacation?”

“If I tell you, it would ruin the surprise. And don’t even try it, you can’t keep a secret to save your life.” Davey chuckles a bit on the phone.

“Yeah… you’re right… hehe, so, tell me… are you excited to have fun again? Or are you gonna be working behind closed doors like last vacation I was at?”

Davey sighed and snickered slightly. “Nothing gets past you, huh Apollo?”

“I’m serious, David. This is supposed to be a vacation after all. I mean, you have been giving everything you have since middle school, you have given your company 16 years, and they can’t deal without you for a couple of months? Your team can’t be that incompetent.”

“Bren… When it comes to my experience on the grind, ten times out of nine, you have to do things yourself. I can’t stop if I want to provide for my family.”

“I know, but you can’t work yourself like a robot, even robots need maintenance. Just please, at least consider giving your team a chance to impress you.” 

It was quiet over the phone for a minute. Until…

“... I’ll talk it over with my team, and I'll be conducting bi-weekly meetings to check their progress. But… I need a favor from you.”

Brendon stood up and clenched his fist. “Yes, anything!”

“Promise to me that you’ll be coming to Kyoto. After all, you are the brother who brings a rainbow of entertainment.”

Brendon blinked and blushed, “Aw that’s not true…”

“I mean, you were the one who came up with our nicknames, which led us to collectively come up with yours.”

“Oh… alright, I promise I’ll come to Kyoto. But you need to give me the address of the estate.”

“Deal, and I’ll book your flight.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about my flight… I’ll be fine with travel. Trust me…”

“Oh, alright… heh, well, you always know how to make an entrance, Brendon. I’ll definitely see you there.”

“I’ll see you there, Davey… and thank you for calling. Alright… I’ll talk to you soon. Okay, bye.” Brendon said, hanging up, and sighing. This was definitely going to be interesting…


	3. Unconvinced and Understood

Diavolo was happy to greet his fellow board and his favorite exchange student today. Even though this was the Devildom’s version of Summer Vacation, there was still work to be done. Diavolo went over the typical topics, addressing the different ways to improve the Exchange program, budgets, and of course, planning events for next school term. Brendon was looking for a good time to interject, and have the floor to ask his question.

“... Alright… oh, that reminds me! Brendon?” Diavolo asked, looking at Brendon with a curious smile, “I heard through the grapevine that you got a letter from the new Devildom human mail program.”

“O-Oh yes! I did. I got a letter from my family… which brings me to my question… umm… My family is going to be holding their annual family summer vacation in Kyoto, and they invited me… I wanted to go.” Brendon expressed nervously.

“Oh? Well, of course, you’re welcome to go.” Diavolo said with a smile.

“Thank you, but that’s not it… I was wondering if… I could bring Lucifer and his brothers with me to Kyoto…” 

Diavolo blinked and looked at everyone. “You wanted to bring Lucifer and the entire student council? I mean, it would be good for what we are trying to accomplish here with the exchange program… but I… I don’t know if that would be a wise decision. I need my council to help reach difficult decisions with our meetings. I could probably spare one or two members, but all of them?” Diavolo bit his lip, “That and I was planning a summer vacation for them too.”

Brendon looked down, “That’s what I thought… I didn’t want to have to pick, because I think they all deserve to meet my family…”

Diavolo frowned. “I’m sorry Brendon.”

“May we put it up for discussion? I don’t have to leave until 3 days for the vacation, maybe we can find a compromise?”

“Brendon, I’ve said my case. And as well, there is a lot of paperwork to do for the students at RAD.” Diavolo shook his head, “Plus I would have to appoint temporary officials as well…”

“Well… I have a suggestion… why don’t you assign some of the members certain tasks and they can join me when they get done with them?” Brendon kept trying to push for something.

“Brendon. Two members of the council, and that is final. Now, please, you need to pack for your trip. And then you have to fill out this form so we can prepare the teleportation runes of the portal, and give you a way to travel back.” Diavolo said firmly, handing Brendon a slip of paper.

Brendon looked like he wanted to protest more, but he didn’t want to push his luck, so he resigned to the decision made, took the paper, got his stuff, and was dismissed from the meeting. Brendon didn’t even know what went on inside the student council hall, but he wasn’t concerned about that, he was concerned about who he was gonna pick. He went straight home and changed, before heading out to the shopping district. He was doing a bit of window shopping, looking for something new he could wear for Kyoto.

As he was shopping, his head was getting clouded up by the thought of who to pick. Whom could he choose? There were so many combinations and possibilities that were both good and bad… Lucifer and Satan wouldn’t be a good pairing, neither is Mammon and Levi… Beel and Belphie might be good, but at the same time, they could cause some trouble too. Asmo would be a good choice… if it wasn’t for the fact that he would be with his brothers as well as himself… All of these went on through Brendon’s mind that he didn’t even see who was walking in front of him. He had bumped into someone, and Brendon had dropped a few bags, stumbling backward a bit.

“Oh Brendon, there you are.” Satan said, leaning down and helping him pick his bags up.

“O-Oh! Satan, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you… I got a lot on my mind…” Brendon trailed off, getting some of his other bags as well.

“Don’t worry about it. I can imagine what you must be going through… you have 2 out of 7 of us to choose to go with you to Kyoto this summer.” Satan said, nodding. “But, I would just be careful and aware of your surroundings… are you finished shopping?”

“R-Right… umm no, I’m not finished yet, I was just looking around.” 

“Well, why don’t we take a break? I know, let’s have lunch.” Satan smiled and led Brendon over to a cafe.

Brendon sat right across from Satan, waiting for their lunch to be served. Satan was reading while Brendon was looking around at the different shops he could see from his seat.

“Is your family good to you?” Satan asked all of a sudden, not looking up from his book.

Brendon blinked and snapped back to his company. “Umm, I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Tell me about your family, are they good to you?” Satan asked again, this time closing his book, putting it safely in his messenger bag, and leaning in, charmingly sipping his tea.

“O-Oh… yeah, they’re good to me… my mom is the sweetest woman, always asking if you need anything, always there to listen to your troubles, and she gives the warmest hugs…” Brendon blushes embarrassedly, “She can be a bit pushy, sometimes invasive, but she means well.”

“Hmm… How about your brothers? Tell me about them… well first, you said you are the second youngest, right?”

Brendon nods and smiles. “Yeah, second youngest. My little brother is 22, I’m 25.”

“Hmm… what’s your little brother like?” Satan put his hand on his chin.

“Well, he’s like you, Satan; studious, intelligent, independent, but he’s pretty chill, and go-with-the-flow, like Belphie. His name’s Will.”

“Oh? Interesting… I should make sure to make myself acquainted with him.” Satan said.

“Hehe, yeah, I have this thing with my brothers, I nicknamed them after various mythological deities, it was kind of a brotherly code to piss off and confuse our dad. Will’s nickname was Thoth, the Egyptian god of wisdom, who started as a deity of the moon.” Brendon said, chuckling and giving a smile.

“Oh? I would love to know everyone’s nickname… that’s fascinating.” Satan said, and chuckled with Brendon. “You know, that’s the first time you voluntarily smiled all day. You have a wonderful smile.”

Brendon blushes and chuckled sheepishly. “Thank you… I think you have the better smile though…” 

Satan shakes his head. “I would disagree, your smile makes me smile.”

Brendon and Satan laughed a bit more until their food arrived. Brendon smiled at Satan while they ate lunch. As much as Satan could be a bit of a know-it-all, and a bit destructive when he was angered, he was a good conversationalist, proper and polite to an extent. He also was mischievous, playful, and the most curious, and learned out of all the brothers. And he loved cats, which is always a plus. He really appreciated him helping to get his mind off of this choice.

After lunch, Satan and Brendon made one last trip around the shopping district before heading back to the house. Satan walked Brendon to his room before leaving with a, “See you at dinner.”

Brendon walked into his room and began to pack for the trip. He knew that he would be there for two months, so this was bound to be interesting, especially with the luggage set he bought, two huge one, one medium, and one small, as well as his backpack and messenger bag. He also made a checklist of things to do tomorrow, as well as things he would need. Suddenly, his D.D.D. pinged.

It was Leviathan.

“Hey! Brendon! I got a new game!” Levi texted.

“Oh? That’s awesome, Levi!” Brendon replied.

“... Well? What are you waiting for? Come on over to my room so we can play it!”

“Levi… I have to start packing for my trip…”

“Eh, you have 3 days til you go, come on, you deserve a break. I need my player 2.”

“... Alright, but please don’t mention the trip… the decision is still killing me…”

“Okay! As long as you get here as soon as possible!” 

Brendon smiled as he got up, went out of his room, and went over to Levi’s room, saying the secret phrase and gained entry.

“Brendon! Come on, this new Last Legend 777 Remake has two player capability!” Levi said, smiling excitedly, stars in his eyes.

“Hehe, you know, you remind me so much of one of my older brothers, I think you would like him.” Brendon said as he sat down next to Levi and took up the controller offered up to him.

“Oh? Really? Is he an Otaku like me?” Levi asked, tilting his head.

“Hehe, yeah, he’s an Otaku, he’s a streamer, cosplayer, but the only difference is that he isn’t as shy as you. In fact, he is always down to talk and joke. He’s kind of like Mammon and you fused together with a touch of Asmo. You might have heard of him… umm… he goes by PanDionysia online.” Brendon said, but then his head shot over to Levi when he heard his controller drop.

“Y-Your older brother is… P-PanDionysia?! Y-You know what this means?! Your brother is one of the cosplaying, and streaming Legends! I’m such a huge fan! Gah! I’m so jealous! You grew up with such greatness…” Levi said, taking Brendon’s shoulders and shaking him slightly, and then stopped, and his face flushed as he realized the horrifying reality. “... And I’ve been calling you, the younger brother of PanDionysia... a normie this whole time…”

Brendon blinked and began laughing, before taking Levi’s hands off his shoulders and held them. “Levi, it’s okay… he doesn’t really mention anything about his family to the world… So you couldn’t have known… He takes his gaming seriously… but he also keeps his gaming and family life separate.” Brendon reassured, lightly squeezing his hands.

“Are you sure? I… I guess you’re right… he’s a pretty big deal in the convention scene, getting the most exclusive spots at concerts… and winning tournaments and raids in his streams… he’s so cool… I’m so jealous of him… I want to live his life…” Levi said, longing, silently sighing and biting his lip.

Brendon smiles. “Yeah, he’s a pretty cool person when you get to know him. ” Brendon looks at Levi, “...Kind of like you, except you’re more… quiet than aloof.”

Levi blushed a bit, and looked into Brendon’s eyes. “Y-You think I’m cool? Me? The Yucky Otaku… cool?”

“Oh stop, Levi, you’re not a Yucky Otaku. I mean, you smell like the sea and ocean breeze, that’s like ten times better than smelling like stagnant body odor and corn chips” Brendon chuckled and nudged Levi.

Levi blushed a bit more at that. “I mean… before I met you… I probably did… but, I started being more hygienic when you started hanging out with me… I’ve never wanted to impress anyone, not until you came along…”

Brendon blinked, “You wanted to impress me?”

Levi shrugged, “I-I mean, I guess… I noticed how good you smelled, how bright your smile was… how much you liked playing games and watching anime with me… so, I began to make an effort to stop smelling and I started inviting you to play games, you make me feel like I have a best friend.”

Brendon smiles at Levi, pulled him into a hug, and gave a cheek a bit of a smooch. “I’m glad to be your best friend, Levi. I’m glad that you allowed me to be a part of your life.” Brendon said, watching Levi.exe stop working.

Levi was blushing madly as he was trying to compute what was happening. “W-WHAAA?! C-Come on, I’m still not used to the whole kissing thing! Warn me next time…” Levi babbled, but didn’t pull away, instead, leaned in closer. 

Brendon held him close and stroked his hair. He knew that Levi was a bit reclusive, had niche interests in both conversation topics, and activity. He was prone to envious behavior, as well as high standards to be included in his circle of friends, as well as harsh to himself. But, he was always willing to give people a chance. He was funny, adorable, and the most passionate of his brothers, except for Asmo, but his passion was different from Levi’s passion.

“Well, let’s get to playing, I’ve been wanting to see how this compares to the original!” Brendon said, patting Levi’s back and picked his controller back up.

“O-Oh! Yeah! Definitely! I’m so excited for the continuation coming soon!” Levi said as he started the game on his player one controller. 

They both played together until Mammon texted that it was time for dinner. It was a typical dinner as usual, Mammon and Levi getting into it, Satan and Asmo discussing how stupid Mammon is, and their purchases. Beel was eating everything, Belphie had finished part of his food early and gave the rest to Beel so he could fall asleep at the table, and Lucifer was as cool as always, eating his food and silently thinking about how to punish Mammon tonight, and Brendon was a bit silent, still trying to figure out who to take on his vacation. 

Brendon was the one to wash dishes tonight, so he was busy scrubbing away at the kitchen utensils, cookware, silverware, plates, and glasses. He heard his D.D.D. buzz suddenly and he swiftly turned the water off and dried his hands to try and propped the phone up near the sink and answered the phone before going back to washing his dishes, “Hello? Brendon DeHallow speaking.”


	4. The Things We Do to Love You

“Brendon!! It’s really you!” An excitable voice called out from the other side of the phone.

“Oh my gosh, Dion, is that you?!” Brendon chuckled and smiled excitedly.

“Yes! Guys! This is Brendon’s new number! Come on and get in on this!” Dion said, chuckling.

“Brendon!! Where the hell have you been?!” A stern voice came through the phone. “We were worried about you! You had Mom worried most of all!”

“Hehe, sorry Patrick… I broke my phone when I first came on, I got a new one but I couldn’t get any of the phone numbers I lost…” Brendon said, chuckling uneasily.

“Well, you bet your butt I’m gonna give you a hard time when we see you, that’s right Davey told us that he made you promise.” Patrick said as a matter of factly. “And don’t go breaking your promise.”

“I won’t… I always follow through with my word.” Brendon said, reassuring him.

“Move over ya big lug! Brendon~! It’s Ivan! It’s so good to hear from you again! We all miss you and we can’t wait to see you in Kyoto!” Another happy voice butted into the call.

“Hehe, Ivan, it’s good to hear your voice again! We have to catch up later!” Brendon went back to washing dishes, a bit quieter so he could listen to his brothers.

“Definitely! Actually, Mom and Davey dropped hints that you might be bringing people with you to Kyoto? Something about… ‘roommates’?” Ivan said, his smirking could be heard in his voice.

“Ivan, you’re gonna meet them when they get to Kyoto, I’m not spoiling anything.” Brendon smirked.

“Why?! Why can’t you tell me about your roommates? At least tell me if they’re single! Do they have brothers?” Ivan groaned. “Come on, you’re not usually one to withhold secrets!”

“That’s because it’s my secret and my surprise,'' Brendon laughed, “No Spoilers~!”

“Ugh, Brendon you are such a brat! Fine… oh! And someone wants to say hi to you!” Ivan handed the phone to the next person.

“Brendon? Is it really you?”

Brendon sounded like he was about to burst into tears when he heard that voice. “Will… oh my gosh… I’ve missed you so much… how are you?”

“Well, for starters, I’ve been missing you, and I didn’t know what happened to you. But other than that, I’ve been writing, doing alright for myself.” Will said. 

“Will… I’m sorry for not contacting you sooner… I…” Brendon’s voice trembled.

“H-Hey, Brendon, I was just giving you a hard time, don’t cry… gosh, I keep forgetting you’re emotional… now I feel bad…” Will sighed.

“Don’t make Brendon cry!” Patrick called out, “apologize to him!”

“It was an accident! And stop shouting, you’ll wake up Mom and Shawn!” Will hissed.

“Oh? Shawn’s not awake? That’s odd, he’s usually up and about at night.” Brendon inquired, still a bit teary.

“No, he’s trying to adjust his sleeping schedule to match Kyoto’s day and nighttime hours. He went to sleep around 4pm.” Will said, “Sorry for making you cry.”

“No nononono… these are good tears… I’ve missed you all something fierce…” Brendon sniffled and chuckled.

“We all miss you too Bren, Shawn has been desperately trying to find a trace of an update from you on all your social media.” Ivan said, listening into the conversation next to Will.

“Yeah, my phone got smashed when I arrived, the headmaster gave me a new phone when I arrived at the school.”

“What’s the school’s name again?” Will asked, “Cause I heard about exchange students making their home at your college, they didn’t really say anything about who the 4 students were…”

“Uhh… The Royal Academy.” Brendon said, a drop of insecurity suddenly hitting him.

“The Royal Academy?” Will asked, Brendon could hear Will’s eyebrow raise.

“The Royal Academy of Arts?! I knew you were in Europe!” Ivan said excitedly.

“N-No, just the Royal Academy… it’s… down under!” Brendon was panicking, but not technically lying.

“So your roommates are Australian?!” Ivan exclaimed and then began to parade through the room. “I’m gonna meet some Aussie hunks, I’m gonna meet some Aussie hunks~!” Ivan chanted, dancing excitedly. “Oooh! I am so jealous!!”

“I mean… they aren’t really Australian… it’s very complicated… and kind of disturbing…” Brendon was sweating, he just wanted to scream in the sudsy water that accumulated in the sink... Oh no, the sink!! “Ahh! It’s overflowing!” Brendon screamed.

“Brendon? Are you okay in here?” A voice asked, walking into the kitchen.

“A-Asmo?!” Brendon said, turning the faucet off, but slipping on the wet floor.

“Brendon?! Are you okay?!” Will asked frantically, on speaker.

“Bren!! You better be in one piece when you get here, cause I won’t forgive you for hurting yourself!” Patrick growled.

“Oh my gosh… that voice didn’t sound Australian… is that one of your roommates? Yoo-hoo~! Hi roommate!!” Ivan called out.

“Guys, you’re hogging my phone! Brendon, it seems you got your hands full, so we’ll let you go, we’ll see you in Kyoto! Good night!” Dion took over once more.

“Dion! We need these questions answered!” Ivan exasperated.

“No you don’t!” Dion grunted, hanging up.

Brendon was lying face up on the kitchen floor, sighing in many emotions. He sighed in relief because the brotherly interrogation was over, in frustration because he didn’t tell them the truth, in pain because of the slipping, and in embarrassment because he slipped in front of Asmo.

“Brendon! Oh my gosh, honey, are you okay?” Asmo asked, helping Brendon up from the floor.

“Yeah… nothing but a bruised ego, and wet pants…” Brendon said, snorted in humility.

“I’m glad you’re okay… who were you talking to? Oh my gosh, were they your brothers?!” Asmo reassured, then asked excitedly.

“Ehehe… yeah, those were my older brothers and my younger brother.” Brendon rubbed the back of his head, and then Asmo started laughing, “W-What?”

“Hahaha! I’m sorry, it’s just… you look so cute when you’re embarrassed!” Asmo said with a smile.

Brendon blushed and looked down, before getting his phone back, putting it in his pocket. It was a miracle it didn’t fall into the sink. “U-Ummm… how much did you hear?”

“Well… I know that you didn’t really tell them the truth about us.” Asmo crossed his arms sadly. “But, I get it. Some families might not know how to take us being demons and all… but, your family seems pretty cool. I know they also love you.”

Brendon looked down and frowned, he didn’t want to lie to them, but he didn’t know what else to say, who knows how they would react if they found out the reason they didn’t see him for a whole year was because he was basically stuck in hell? Not quite hell, but it still complicates the explanation. Suddenly he got a ping from his phone, he took it out and he froze, it was a few texts from Will.

“Hey, it’s Thoth, you’re a terrible liar, and I expect you to tell us everything the next time I see you.” The text read. “I hope you sleep well.”

Asmo read the text over Brendon’s shoulder and blinks. “Oh my… it seems that someone’s not as dense either…” he said.

“Will has always been a perceptive person… he can tell when I’m lying… but, I just couldn’t tell them over the phone… it would have made them worry more about me…” Brendon sighed. “I didn’t want them to worry more, they’ve been worrying enough.”

Asmo gave a small smile and pat Brendon’s back. “I don’t think it’s fair to lie to your brothers either… and for the record, we are far from being Australians.” 

Brendon and Asmo both started to laugh as they began to wipe the water up off the floor. Asmo began drying the dishes as Brendon continued to wash the remaining ones. Afterward, Asmo took Brendon up to his room and began to help Brendon combat the dryness of his hands after the dishwashing. 

Brendon really did love and appreciate how helpful, and charming Asmo was. He was a social butterfly, loved to entertain, and thoughtful. Although he was a bit extra, a bit of a flirt, semi-competitive, and soaked in vanity every night before bed, he was the friendliest and most approachable of the brothers.

“Thank you for cheering me up, Asmo… and you’re right… I need to tell my family about you all when we get to Kyoto.” Brendon said.

“I agree. I just think it isn’t fair to your brothers. Especially if we might eventually become brothers-in-law~.” Asmo winked playfully.

Brendon didn’t say anything to that, instead he leaned in and began tickling Asmo’s sides, just what Asmo hoped for.

“AH! Nuuuhuhuhu~! It was only the truth! Hahaha!” Asmo wiggles around, trying not to pull away but instinct betrayed him.

Brendon chuckles as he had stopped tickling, and shook his head with a smirk before hugging him close. “Seriously though, Asmo… thank you for setting me right.” He said, kissing Asmo on the cheek.

Asmo smiles and tried to kiss Brendon’s cheek back. “Hehe~! Anytime. And as much as I would love to have you play with me all night, I got some plans for tonight. And you need to continue packing. After all, 2 months is a long vacation~!”

“O-Oh, that’s right! There’s still some things I need to pack… I’ll see you tomorrow, Asmo!” Brendon said, getting up from sitting on Asmo’s bed and leaving out of his room.

“See you sweetie~!” Asmo said, then reached into his bag and pulled out a packet. “Ugh… the things I go through for him… well, I think he’s worth it.”

Brendon was walking back down toward his room when he heard music coming from the library. He walked over to the library and saw one of the bookcases were open, revealing the stairs down into Lucifer’s study. Brendon sighed contentedly as he let himself walk down to the study and saw Lucifer sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. He only got down halfway, when he heard papers calmly shifting.

“Brendon, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you down to my study at this hour?” Lucifer asked all suave.

“I was heading back to my room, and I heard music. You know if you don’t want me to come down here, it would do you well to close the bookcase.” Brendon chuckles.

“Who said that I didn’t want you down here?” Lucifer leaned in, interlocking his hands together, “Tell me, cause I will not have anyone put words into my mouth.”

“Hehe, I only assumed, but I guess I assumed wrong.” Brendon shrugged and sat in front of Lucifer’s desk.

“Well, I suppose when you first arrived here, I wouldn’t have wanted you to be snooping down here, but now it’s different.” Lucifer said, putting his pen back in the inkwell. “Have you made your decision on who to pick for the trip to Kyoto?”

“Umm… no… I haven’t… it’s pretty difficult to choose…” he said, biting his lip. “Everyone has cons and pros about going… and it’s challenging to weigh in on everyone , cause this will be 2 months in the human world…”

“I personally would not have a difficult decision. I would either pick Satan or Asmo, because they are the ones who usually don’t cause too much trouble.” Lucifer said, “Mammon and Levi wouldn’t be a good combo at all, Beel in the human world would be catastrophic, Belphie, you can never really know about him…”

“Well, I see all the good and bad they contribute to daily life. And I think they would behave as much as they can if I can stay frosty.” Brendon clenched his fists in determination.

“Beel and Mammon would drain your wallet very quickly.” Lucifer pointed out, “if not yours, then one of your family member’s.”

Brendon slumped into the chair and sighs. “This is gonna be a disaster, and I already promised my older brother I’d go… I just wish I could bring you all…That way I don’t have to worry about any of you getting into trouble... well... too much trouble...”

Lucifer blinked and smiled, before getting up and walking over behind Brendon’s chair, and he placed his hand on Brendon’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I’m sure it will work out, Brendon. You have a talent for having everything work out.” 

Brendon opened his eyes and looked up at Lucifer, giving a small smile. “Well… I don’t know about that… I guess it all depends on the situation… Diavolo said his decision was final…” he said, but then he stood up gently with Lucifer, and they began to dance to the music that was playing in the study.

Brendon was swept off of his feet and away from his mile-a-minute-mind by Lucifer’s leading waltz. Lucifer had to be the most charming of the brothers, he was thoughtful, considerate, hardworking, and sensual when he wanted to show it. Even though he was a bit of a sadist, authoritative, stubborn, and sometimes had too much pride in himself, he knew how to make Brendon feel like the closest thing to a Prince as he could.

“You really know how to make a guy feel special, Lucifer…” Brendon blushed as Lucifer stepped back, both their arms extending out, and pulled in Brendon, who spun toward him, his kilt catching air lightly in the twirl until their bodies came into contact, and so did their gazes upon each other.

“It’s because you are special to me, Brendon. There aren’t many people in this world who have traded hearts with me.” Lucifer said, putting his hand securely on Brendon’s waist and dipped him back gently. “In fact, you are the only one who managed to.” 

Brendon smiled and leaned up to give Lucifer a kiss while hanging on by Lucifer’s grip on his back. Lucifer leaned in as well to the kiss and they held it for a good second or two before a pounding knock at the front door startled the pair, into the upright standing position.

Brendon and Lucifer looked at each other. “Who could that be during this time of night?” Lucifer asked, eyebrows raised.

Brendon chuckled a bit. “Lucifer… It’s always night in the Devildom.” Brendon let go of Lucifer, “Let’s go see who it is, it might be important.”

“I surely hope so.” Lucifer said, walking with Brendon upstairs to the front door. 

“Hehe, unless the Devildom has door-to-door sales-demons, or Cain’s Witnesses, I doubt it would be anything less than important.” Brendon said as Lucifer opened the door.

“That is where you’re correct, Brendon.” A proper voice came from the front porch.

“Barbatos? What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Pardon the visit at such a late hour, but Lord Diavolo wishes to speak with Brendon,” Barbatos said, bowing his head slightly, arm over his chest, “Privately.”


	5. The Deal and The Truth

“Lord Diavolo wants to speak with me? Why?” Brendon asked, raising his brows.

“It’s an urgent matter, and he requires your consultation.” Barbatos said, “Shall we?”

“Yes, we shall.” Lucifer said, going over toward Barbatos with Brendon, only to be stopped by Barbatos’s gloved hand raising up.

“Lucifer, Lord Diavolo only requires Brendon’s audience at this time.” Barbatos nodded. “And plus, isn’t there something you should be doing?”

Lucifer blinked and took a step back, “R-Right… I forgot I needed to continue with some paperwork…”

Brendon blinked as he saw Lucifer stepped back inside, it wasn’t like Lucifer to at least protest one more time… “G-Good night, Lucifer, don’t work too hard…!” Brendon said to Lucifer as he began walking out of the house. “I’ll give you a call or a text when I’m on my way home…”

Brendon turned to Barbatos, who gave him an expectant, yet soft smile. “Now, let us be on our way to the Demon Lord’s Castle.” Barbatos nodded as he turned to walk down from the porch, turning to make sure Brendon was following him.

They were walking together, it was odd to be with Barbatos for such an extended period of time. Even if it was in silence.

“You want to say something, am I correct?” Barbatos suddenly asked while they were going through the shopping district.

“U-Umm… I feel like if I ask it, you would say the same things you told me at the House…” Brendon said.

“You are very perceptive, but it all depends on the question you ask.” Barbatos said, nodding.

Brendon thought for a minute and kept walking alongside Barbatos. “... Is he mad at me? For trying to convince him? Was I overstepping my bounds? Am... I in trouble?” He asked, his steps slowly becoming uncertain until he finally stopped, somewhat trembling.

Barbatos walked in and listened to the questions that were asked, until he stopped only a step ahead of Brendon and turned around to face him. Barbatos saw a possibility similar to this, but these were not the questions asked. Barbatos walked over to Brendon and took his hand gently, holding it like a proper gentleman. 

“You do not need to fear, Brendon, my lord is not angry with you. In fact, he is rather sad that he may have upset you. Of course, my lord’s words are final, but, it seems that after you left the meeting… someone convinced him to reconsider.” Barbatos reassured.

“R-Really? Who?” Brendon asked, although he had a feeling of who convinced him.

Barbatos smiled as he held his hand gently and warmly. “Come, we mustn't keep Lord Diavolo waiting.”

Brendon nods as he follows Barbatos the rest of the way to the castle. Barbatos opened the gigantic door into the grand, well lit foyer, it looked like it shined gold and the curtains that contrasted the floor glowed a beautiful Ruby red. Up the stairs they both went and toward the west wing. They went down the corridor and Barbatos had stopped at a door and looked at Brendon. 

“Please wait here a moment, I need to let my lord know of your arrival.” Barbatos said with a small reassuring grin before knocking on the door and after a “yes?” through the solid door, opened the door and stepped inside.

It was at least a minute before Barbatos came out of the room and bowed. “My Lord Diavolo is ready for you.”

Brendon bowed back. “Thank you, Barbatos… and thanks again for escorting me. I appreciate you.” 

“Of course, it was my pleasure, Brendon.” Barbatos said as Brendon walked through the door and into Lord Diavolo’s office.

“Ah, Brendon! I’m so glad you were able to join me. I hope I didn’t summon you while you were asleep…” Diavolo said, smiling wide but then biting his lip a bit unnerved.

“Oh no, you’re fine, Lord Diavolo… I had just finished washing dishes when Barbatos knocked on the door.” Brendon reassured, giving Diavolo relief.

“Oh thank goodness. Oh please, sit down.” Diavolo said, offering the chair in front of his desk, “Barbatos will be back with some tea and snacks, if you would like to partake.”

“That sounds wonderful, thank you…” Brendon sat down and gave a smile back to Diavolo’s friendly smile, but to be truthful, it was pretty intimidating to be in Lord Diavolo’s presence alone… usually it was with at least Lucifer’s audience as well. “Umm, Lord Diavolo… why did you summon me to your office? Barbatos said you wanted my consultation?”

Diavolo blinked and chuckled lightly. “Oh, yes… It must have come as a surprise… especially with how our last conversation ended… I would like to discuss something with you. After you left the meeting this morning, the student council expressed wishes to attend the Kyoto trip with you and your family… even Lucifer said that he wanted to go.”

Brendon blinked, he was stunned. He knew that Mammon and the others wanted to go, but Lucifer himself wanted to go to Kyoto with Brendon and his family. “T-They did?”

“Of course! I think Lucifer said that he wished nothing more than to spend summer with you.” Diavolo said, and somewhere in the House of Lamentation, Lucifer sneezed.

“W-Wow… I… I don’t know what to say…”

“Well, I said I would think about it. And… I have… the plan I had was to have Lucifer and his brothers work on student council planning packets for next year’s activities and events, as well as illustrating next year’s budget and future plans for the exchange program… and they would be eligible to attend the trip when they finished it.” Diavolo explained.

“But… you said I could only choose two out of the seven brothers…” Brendon suddenly realized, “Wait… you don’t mean-.”

“Yes, as a surprise to you, and the seven rulers of the Devildom, we will be holding our summer vacation in Kyoto with you.” Diavolo smiled excitedly, eager to see your reaction.

“I-I… Lord Diavolo… I really don’t know what to say except… Thank you so much!” Brendon stood up and was shaking with joy at Diavolo’s decision. 

“You’re welcome! I also thought that it wouldn’t be fair to have only two of the brothers be introduced to your family. But I would also love to meet your family. So, Barbatos and I shall be going as well!”

Brendon blinked and tilted his head. “Really? L-Lord Diavolo, are you sure?” He asked, tilting his head, he wasn’t sure what to expect if Lord Diavolo was in the human world, he’s never seen Lord Diavolo let loose into the human world. Of course, with Barbatos and Lucifer he would be kept somewhat in line… maybe?

“It’ll be fine! I would love to meet the family of such an exceptional exchange student.” Diavolo gave a huge smile.

Brendon chuckles. “You also wanna go out and see the human world, don’t you?” 

Diavolo seemed to turn from a powerful, present future demon king to an excitable puppy in 4 seconds. If he had a tail it would be wagging right now. “So so bad…”

Brendon smiles. “I would be honored to have you attend the vacation with us. And Barbatos too.”

“Well, that is certainly good news to hear.” Barbatos said as he had just come in. “Shall I let Lucifer and his brothers know?”

“Hmm… no, I want it to be a surprise for them. After all, they haven’t submitted the packets yet. Even Lucifer… I’m surprised he’s usually good with paperwork.” Diavolo said.

“He’s been working very hard… I’m scared that he’s overworking himself. Not to mention dealing with his brothers’ antics, and mine…” Brendon said, biting his lip when he included himself, “I think this vacation is definitely what Lucifer needs… maybe all of us need this, there has been a lot that has happened within these couple of years…” Brendon said, fidgeting his fingers a bit, kind of turning his ring a bit.

“Of course, it will be good to let loose and have fun.” Diavolo smiled.

“We shall in due time, my lord. If you will also do your duties as well.” Barbatos said as he put the tray down and poured Diavolo and Brendon some tea, setting the teacups and saucers down on Diavolo’s desk carefully.

“Ehehe, of course…” Diavolo could feel the daggers being stared into him from his softly stoic butler.

Brendon took his cup and saucer, and sipped his tea, feeling blissful. “Oh Barbatos, thank you so much, this is delicious!” 

“I’m glad you enjoy it, Brendon. I knew you would.” Barbatos smiled.

“Now, another question… Brendon, would you want to leave for vacation with us? Or do you want us to meet you there?” Diavolo asked before sipping from his own cup.

Brendon thought about it and closed his eyes. “Hmm… well, it’s been a while since I’ve seen just my family…” he said. “I think I wanna get readjusted with my family before blending everyone together… after all, two families with such big personalities in each…” he chuckled.

Diavolo nodded, “Of course! Well, we’d have to come up with an excuse, so that the brothers don’t become suspicious…”

“Hehe, I think I have an idea, we could say that I decided on who’s to go already, and I left my decision with you. And then… you can reveal the surprise~.” Brendon chuckles.

“I knew there was a reason why you are such an exceptional exchange student.” Diavolo said, holding his teacup high up, “A toast to surprises.”

“A toast to family… and a toast to a summer to remember.” Brendon said, holding his teacup high as well.

Barbatos smiles and holds up a teacup of his own. “Cheers.”

All three of them take their sip and Brendon finishes his sip with a chuckle. “I kind of feel bad for lying to them, I feel like I’m in a conspiracy with you two.” Brendon blushed a bit.

“Well, I think it will be a pleasant surprise. Especially since they’re expecting one or two to go.” Diavolo set his cup back down onto his saucer.

“Yeah, and my family is already excited to meet them, but now I’m finding out that you two will be attending as well. It’s like I’m not really leaving the Devildom for vacation…” Brendon blushes and looks at them both.

Eventually, when the tea and snacks had been finished off, it was time to go back to the House.

“Thank you so much for the hospitality, Lord Diavolo.” Brendon said bowing.

“You’re welcome! So, we can send you off to Kyoto in a day’s time so you can reunite with your family. And we shall be right behind you.” Diavolo nodded.

Brendon smiled and went up to Diavolo, giving him a tight hug. “I really can’t thank you enough, Lord Diavolo… and I’m sorry again for being a bit dramatic earlier.”

Diavolo blushed at the sudden hug and then wrapped his arms gently around Brendon as well. “You’re okay, Brendon. I’m just glad that you're not upset anymore.” Diavolo broke the hug and put his hands on Brendon’s shoulders, “I think we and the House of Lamentation can agree, you look your best when you’re smiling.”

Brendon was blushing a bit after being told that, there was a bit of a twang within his heart, like there was something that told him otherwise, but he felt the warmness in Diavolo’s gentle voice, the security in Diavolo’s hug, and the sincerity of his words overpower that nagging feeling. The truth was being told here.

Barbatos smiled at the tender moment but then cleared his throat, “I don’t mean to stop this, but Brendon does need to get some rest.”

“O-Oh, of course, I’m sorry for holding you up, Brendon.” Diavolo said, letting go of his shoulders.

Brendon shook his head, chuckling at how adorable Diavolo was when he was embarrassed, “No no… to be honest you made my day when you said that… Thank you for your words, Lord Diavolo. Good night.” Brendon said, bowing before going back to the House with Barbatos.

During the walk home, Brendon had a thought gnawing on his mind. And he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Barbatos? Do you know?” Brendon asked meekly, biting his lip.

Barbatos looked back to Brendon and his face didn’t change. “It depends on what you think I know.”

“Do you know why I didn’t want to go alone? The reason why I asked Lord Diavolo the question at the meeting?” Brendon stopped and looked at him.

Barbatos stopped as well and then turned around. “I have seen many different versions of this conversation… but the common denominator in them is your father. Am I correct?”

Brendon looked down and rubbed his arm. “He and I never got along when I got older… I didn’t know if it was because I didn’t behave like my brothers, or because I wasn’t straight… but he always had my brothers under his thumb… heck one of my older brothers becomes a totally different person by just being in his presence… That’s why I gave my brothers nicknames to communicate under my dad’s nose.” Brendon explained, “I was just scared that if my dad were to appear on the vacation… I would be alone again…”

Barbatos seemed to have been a bit wounded by this, even after all the possible explanations he heard, this one in particular just hit him, like he was about to cry, but his constitution only allowed misty eyes.

“But you didn’t tell Lucifer and his brothers, did you?” Barbatos asked, walking slowly closer to Brendon.

“I was also scared that if I said anything… Not even Lord Diavolo could stop them… which was the reason why not going was always an option… until I promised my eldest brother I would attend...” Brendon trailed off, but suddenly, Barbatos took Brendon’s hand and kissed the back of it tenderly.

“Well, Brendon… you don’t have to worry about that possibility anymore… do you?” Barbatos asked, giving his best butler smile.

Brendon felt his eyes welling up. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and gave a relieved smile. “No… no I don’t have to worry about that…” Brendon held Barbatos’ hand gently in both his own, looking into his eyes. “Thank you for everything… you’re so kind.”

“It’s no trouble at all, just doing my duty, and taking care of my lord’s subjects.” Barbatos said, nodding as they continued on with the walk to the House. When they arrived at the house, Brendon thanked Barbatos, wished him a good night, and went inside the House.

It was pretty quiet in the house, save for the faint yelling coming from Levi’s room upstairs. Brendon walked past the kitchen and over to his room, where there was a fresh new door with a note attached to it.

“Sorry for breaking your door down, I hope you like this new one we got with Mammon’s money! Love ~ ~~Asmo~~ , ~~Beel~~ , ~~Belphie~~ , ~~Levi~~ ( Mammon!)” it read.

Brendon smiled and opened his door to go inside. He blinked when he saw a figure on his bed in the dark room. “Belphie?” Brendon asked, turning on the light.

It wasn’t Belphie… It was Mammon.


	6. Assurance and Patience

Brendon walked over to his bed to see Mammon had fallen asleep on his bed, a packet laying next to his head, a pen slightly falling out of his fingers. Brendon had a smile over his face as he sat down next to Mammon and began to pet his head gently.

It was like those moments when a cat is asleep, and the minute you gently pet them, they make that noise and they raise their head up. Mammon hummed a bit awake, raising his head and yawning a bit before rubbing his eyes. Then he jumped a bit away from Brendon before realizing it was him.

“B-Brendon! You’re back!” Mammon blushed, looking into Brendon’s sweet eyes.

“And you were waiting for me… hehe, were you wanting to tell me your tale of woe, about how you ended up paying for my new door?” Brendon asked.

“H-Huh? O-Oh! Yeah! They tied me up, stole Goldie, and Beel carried me to the hardware store so they could get a new door for you! I don’t understand why I had to pay for it, when they were the ones who broke your door!” Mammon crossed his legs and arms and pouted.

“I gotta admit, that wasn’t your fault, they should have used their own money for that… but, since you basically got me the door… I’m very grateful to you.” Brendon smiled.

Mammon blinked and shifted his eyes to look at Brendon, and he blushed a bit more madly. “I-I mean… it’s not like I had a say in it… but, you’re welcome… I guess…” Mammon grunted, “Plus, the door they were gonna get you wasn’t gonna fit your aesthetic, so I had to reign them in…”

“Hehe, even though you were the one tied up?” Brendon chuckled.

“D-Don’t laugh at me!” Mammon hit his hand on the bed and glared daggers at him.

“I’m sorry, you’re just adorable when you’re all flustered.” Brendon kicked his shoes off and scooted closer to Mammon on the bed.

“... I’m not adorable… I’m handsome, I’m dashing, I’m—!” Mammon began listing off qualities.

“—Fun to tease?” Brendon finished with a kiss for Mammon, to which he was surprised to receive, but then leaned into.

“... Why do you always gotta initiate the kissing?” Mammon muttered softly with rosy cheeks.

“I guess it’s a pacing thing… or maybe it’s because I think the situation called for a kiss.” Brendon smiles and winks.

“...Well, I’m not opposed to it… I guess…” Mammon blushed and looked at Brendon, who was now looking directly back. They stared into each other’s eyes for about 10 seconds before slowly leaning in for another tender kiss.

Suddenly, Brendon’s D.D.D. rang. Disappointment struck as they both sighed and broke the kiss.

“Just let it ring.” Mammon said, giving a smile.

“I should… but, I don’t know if it’s one of my brothers…” Brendon looked at his phone and thought the number looked familiar.

“Oh alright… but don’t spend too much time.” Mammon said, leaning back.

Brendon smiled and hit the green answer button. “Hello?”

“So… this is your new number…”

Brendon hung up immediately and put the phone down. “Now, where were we?”

Mammon raised himself up fast at the sudden reaction. “Huh? Brendon, what was that about?” 

“It’s nothing, nothing for you to worry about… I just got a telemarketer.” Brendon said, slightly disturbed.

Mammon blinked and frowned. “Brendon… that isn’t the face of someone hanging up on a telemarketer call. I should know, I get three every day. Who was that?”

Brendon bit his lip and looked down, it seemed that he was not as convincing of a liar as he thought he was. He just wished he didn’t have to tell Mammon like this.

“... That... was my dad… he and I… don’t get along very well… and… I don’t know who gave him my new number…” Brendon slowly admitted, closing himself off just as slow as he talked. But Mammon wasn’t going to allow Brendon to close up.

“Hey… it’s okay… you’re okay…” Mammon scooted closer and touched shoulders with Brendon. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“... I’m sorry, I should have let it ring… I ruined the mood, didn’t I?” Brendon was taken back to a memory where he last ruined something… there was an overturned table, food on a carpet, and a rippling vision path, almost like someone was underwater… or in tears. And a slow burning sting on his cheek. 

“...don? B…..n? Bre...n? Brendon?” Mammon lightly held Brendon’s hand in an attempt to get Brendon out of his trance. “Brendon, what are you talking about? You didn’t ruin anything, if anything, your stankass old man ruined the moment.”

Brendon gasped lightly as he looked down at his hand intertwined with Mammon’s and then looked at Mammon. He sniffles a bit and gently squeezed Mammon’s hand. “I’m… still sorry… I know this kind of thing annoys you… I didn’t mean to— Whoa! Mammon!”

Mammon had enough of this, so he grabbed Brendon’s arm firmly and pulled him down onto the bed, cuddling him close. “Stop apologizing… and don’t cry, you have nothing to apologize or cry for. I don’t mind holding you like this… as long as you also hold me.”

Brendon’s eyes widened as a tiny stream of tears flowed from his right eye. He slowly closed his eyes and embraced Mammon’s chest, resting his head on the pillow, and gently brought his forehead together with Mammon’s.

“Thank you… Mammon…” was the last thing that was said that night as they both fell asleep in Brendon’s bed.

The next morning, Mammon woke up a bit early, and took everything in his power to not freak out that he had slept in Brendon’s bed. He got out of the bed carefully, not waking Brendon, and snuck over to Lucifer’s room, knocking on the door. He heard a bit of growling and a bit of shuffling in the room. And out from the door, Lucifer wore a blue robe and it seemed like nothing else, glaring insomniatically at Mammon.

“You have ten seconds to tell me what you did before I break your back for having the audacity to get into shenanigans and come to my room this early in the dark morning.” Lucifer said, gritting his teeth and rubbing his forehead.

“N-No, this time, I didn’t do anything… well, I slept with Brendon last night, but that’s besides the point!” Mammon admitted, but then shook his head.

“You… what?” Lucifer was awake now, his aura seething off of him.

“It’s not like that! But I found out something and I needed to tell everyone…” Mammon backed up a bit, “It’s about Brendon’s family…”

Lucifer seemed to retract his demon energy when he heard those words. “... You have my attention.”

——————

Brendon opened his eyes and turned to look at Mammon in bed, but found he was gone. “... Well, that’s another con; He’s there when you sleep, gone when you wake…” he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, his D.D.D. sounded off. He took it up to his face and opened the messages, it was Simeon.

“Brendon! Happy Summer!” Simeon’s text read.

“Oh Happy Summer, Simeon! How are you?” Brendon texted back.

“We’re doing well here. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Purgatory Hall and have brunch with us.” Simeon replied.

“Is Solomon cooking?” Brendon asked, putting in a questioning demon emoji.

“Oh thank the Celestial Realm he isn’t. Me and Luke got up early to make it, well, I got up, Luke said 5 more minutes… 20 minutes ago. But now we’re both up.”

“Haha, that’s good. Sure I can be there. Did you want me to bring anything?”

“Just your smiling face and an appetite!” Simeon then sent a blissful demon emoji.

“You got it! I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.” Brendon sent off as he started getting dressed for the day.

In the Dining Hall, all the brothers were having a meeting about what Mammon had talked with Lucifer about.

“So he was worried about his dad?” Belphie asked, crossing his arms.

“Yeah… well, about his dad being there, and it sounded bad… at one point, he looked like he was reliving a terrible memory…” Mammon frowned.

“Who knew that it went back to daddy issues?” Asmo frowned.

“Not exactly the best time to mention that, Asmo…” Satan shook his head.

“Well, then it’s good that two of us will go with Brendon.” Levi said, “We’ll be able to step in if something happens.”

Mammon frowned, “That’s the thing… do you think we should have a set two to go, even if they aren’t picked to go?”

Lucifer, in fact, everyone blinked at Mammon, saying something thoughtful for once.

“... Wow… that’s a very thoughtful question, Mammon… I never thought I would hear you ask something like that…” Lucifer said, shocked.

“Because… well, we should put our best foot forward for this…” Mammon said, biting his lip.

“Yeah, especially since Brendon didn’t say anything about us being demons.” Asmo said, but then put his hand over his mouth. “Oops…”

“What?” Everyone collectively asked, looking at Asmo.

“Well, Brendon didn’t want to worry them… I mean, imagine being human and telling your human family you’ve basically been stuck in hell for all of two years…” Asmo pointed out, “We’re pretty much the most infamous group in the human world…”

Everyone sighed sadly at Asmo’s words… he was right, religion has always been a popular facet of human lives, I mean wars and other acts of violence were started because of them…

“Well, how do we choose out of all of us? I mean… voting is not gonna be lucrative, everyone here is gonna vote for himself…” Belphegor groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Voting for what?” Brendon asked, not having listened to any of the conversation prior. And if there was a word to describe the noise that the brothers made when Brendon announced himself, it could be known as a cacophony. 

“B-Brendon! Good morning!” Mammon said, eyes looking up.

“We're gonna vote on who has the better swimsuit for Kyoto!” Asmo said all of a sudden. “We were gonna have a little swimsuit fashion show, and pick who had the best swimsuit…”

Everyone was glaring at Asmo at that excuse. But only one picked it up and ran with it.

“Yeah, we all think we look good in our swimsuits… so, it would be no contest.” Satan said.

Brendon nodded and thought about it. “Well, how about voting for two or three on the same ballot? Who knows, it might also be a good bonding exercise.” Brendon smiled happily at his boys, which might as well have been Cupid’s arrow to their hearts.

“G-Good idea Brendon!” Asmo said, mentally clenching his fist at the thought of voting for anyone but himself for the winner of a fake contest.

“Hey, are you hungry? I know I am. Why don’t we get some breakfast?” Beel asked, and for the first time, all the brothers were happy that Beel mentioned food.

“Oh! Speaking of, you don’t have to wait up for me, I’m gonna go to Purgatory Hall and have brunch with Simeon, Luke, and Solomon.” Brendon said.

“W-Whaaat?! Why are you going over there?!” Levi asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“Well, I don’t know when I’m gonna see them again this summer, so I’m gonna spend some time with them before I leave tomorrow morning.” Brendon said, making everyone gasp.

“You’re leaving for Kyoto tomorrow morning?” Lucifer asked, raising a brow.

“Oh yeah, that’s what Lord Diavolo wanted to talk to me about last night, I submitted the forms to him, and he asked me if I wanted to settle into Kyoto with everyone, or have who I picked meet me there. I chose to have them meet me there, so I’ll be seeing my family and settling in with them and the ones of you whom I picked will meet me there.” Brendon explained, “Umm, was that okay with you?”

The brothers were speechless about what was going on, Brendon had already chosen who was going with him? Had Brendon finally chosen his two favorites? Why didn’t Lord Diavolo tell him about this, Lucifer would think. 

“Please don’t be mad… it was a spur of the moment decision… and plus, it’s been a long time since I last saw my family, I want to reunite and reconnect with them real quick.” Brendon frowned and looked down.

Beel smiled sweetly and went over to hug Brendon close. “Family is important, I understand if you want to spend some time with your family before we join you. But, we want to be ready… can you tell us who you picked?”

Brendon sighed and hugged Beel back. “I want it to be a surprise. Can I trust you all to have patience?” Brendon asked, giving a hopeful smile.

The brothers looked at each other, then the Brendon and then to Beel, who gave a nod.

“Of course, Brendon. You have our word.” Lucifer, and then looked at his other brothers.

“Yeah yeah yeah… I promise and what not…” Mammon sighed and nodded.

“O-Okay Brendon…” Levi looked down and put the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Of course.” Satan simply nodded.

“Well… alright, gosh, the things we go through for you…” Asmo sighed and crossed his arms, but gave a meaningful smile.

“Oh alright…” Belphie put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

“Thanks everyone. I promise, this will be an awesome summer!” Brendon cuddled Beel, but then let go. “Now, I need to go, and don’t worry, I’ll make dinner tonight, but give me ideas in the group chat later. I’ll see you all, love you guys!” Brendon began stepping in place as if he was gearing to zoom out the door from the dining room. And that’s exactly what he did.

As soon as the door shut, the brothers looked at each other.

“Okay, whoever is picked will go, let’s all preemptively pack so we can be ready to go immediately.” Lucifer said.

“But wait… who here has finished their packet?” Mammon asked, seeing that Lucifer was the only one who raised his hands. “... Paper pusher.”

“Penny pincher.” Lucifer fired back.

“... Touché.”


	7. Trust and Dark Brunch

Brendon ran through the front door, closed it behind him, before jogging his way across the path and through the front gates, toward Purgatory Hall. It’s been a while since he had last seen or talked to Simeon and Luke, and he wondered what their summer plans were, but he was glad to be able to visit them before vacation, he had to at least get them souvenirs from Kyoto.

Soon, he had made it to Purgatory Hall, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Luke, wearing an apron, flour streaks on his cheeks and across the lap of his apron as he smiled happily at his guest.

“Brendon! You made it! Come in come in!” Luke chirped as he let Brendon walk through, he looked around the porch before closing the door, “That’s interesting, you don’t have any of the brothers with you…”

“Hehe, I told them not to wait up for me, they had a private meeting with Lord Diavolo after breakfast, so here I am!” Brendon said, walking with Luke.

“Ah! I see, well, good! I was worried you were gonna bring everyone, cause we might not have had enough food.” Luke said, walking into the kitchen, where Simeon turned around and smiled at them.

“Welcome to brunch, Brendon.” Simeon nodded as he was cooking.

“It’s good to see you, Simeon, happy Summer!” Brendon said, going over to the angel as Luke went back to work checking on the oven, “Mmm, it smells delicious!”

“Thank you! It was Luke’s idea to do Angel Bread French Toast, and what a wonderful time to do so.” Simeon said, flipping the slices in the pan.

“Angel Bread French Toast?” Brendon tilted his head.

“I believe Angel Bread is exclusive to the Celestial Realm.” Solomon’s voice came from behind them, “Angel Bread seems to have hints of nutmeg, and cinnamon sugar in them alone, I guess they are regarded as either breakfast, snack, or dessert.”

“Solomon! Good morning!” Brendon smiled happily, turning to the other resident of Purgatory Hall.

“Good morning, quite the surprise to wake up and see Luke and Simeon cooking breakfast, and to see that you’re here. If I’d known you were going to be cooking, I would have asked to help.”

“Ah! T-That won’t be necessary, we’re almost done, just sit down and get ready to eat.” Luke chimed in, almost immediately.

Simeon smiled, “Yes, almost everything is on the table.”

Soon, the four sat down at brunch, raised their glasses of orange juice and toasted to a fun, wonderful summer. Brendon began to serve himself some of the beautiful and delicious looking dishes the angels had cooked. It looked like something out of a food anime and the taste was just as good as the food’s presentation.

“So, Brendon. I heard through the grapevine that you are going to Kyoto, Japan for summer vacation?” Simeon asked.

“Oh, yes! I’m going there with my family. Of course, I asked Lord Diavolo if I could bring Lucifer and his brothers with me.” Brendon said, cutting his French toast before getting the syrup.

“T-The demons into the human world?! Brendon, I know you have pacts with them, but I must ask you to reconsider… they aren’t the type of… beings to show to the family!” Luke exclaimed anxiously.

“I don’t know, I think it would make for a very interesting summer.” Simeon said, seasoning some eggs, “Actually, to meet your family would be a high honor. After all, you are technically a human world representative, after the impact you have made during your time in the Devildom.”

“I-I mean, I didn’t really do anything except meddle in everyone’s affairs…” Brendon said, sipping his beverage, “And even then, everything was just pure luck… I’m nothing special, really…”

“But you made a connection with demons and angels alike, I must say, I’m jealous of your accomplishments.” Solomon pointed out. “And you seem to have magical potential as well. A surprise to everyone who has met you.”

“Err... moving on… what are everyone’s plans for the summer?” Brendon asked, getting a bit uneasy with being talked about fondly.

“Well, Luke and I will be returning to the Celestial Realm and be reporting to Michael for further instructions. There’s a lot to be done even on vacation.” Simeon said, swallowing his home fries before replying.

“Yeah! We always get a special summer assignment during this time! I’m so excited to see what Michael has in store for us!” Luke said, eating some berries with his French toast.

“Hmm, I’ve got some business to do this summer, spells to perfect, and a lot of other stuff.” Solomon vagued smoothly, “But I hope you have fun on your vacation, with those brothers, it should prove to be entertaining.”

Brendon listened to everyone’s plans and smiled. “Sounds like everyone is gonna be busy this summer, well, I’d like to toast to a summer to remember. I hope we all have some fun during our summer plans!” Brendon said, raising his glass, to which everyone else did. 

After clinking their glasses, they downed their sip and began brunch talk. Brendon chuckled and scream-laughed most of the time because Simeon kept shading some of their classmates, and Solomon kept sharing stories from his petty past~. Luke was happy that he kept getting compliments on the pastries and dishes he cooked, and got blushing mad when Brendon said that he was… “so baby,” to which Simeon and Solomon began laughing at the reaction.

Later, when the feast was finished, Brendon offered to help wash the dishes. Simeon appreciated the offer and wanted to help as well. So Brendon washed as Simeon dried the dishes.

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, why were you so quick to change the subject?” Simeon asked, making Brendon stop a bit slightly.

“W-What do you mean?” Brendon continued to wash the dishes, and looked a bit distant.

“When we were all complimenting you. You seemed off put… We didn’t make you uncomfortable, did we?” Simeon reiterated.

“N-No… I mean yes… I mean… it’s complicated…” Brendon answered embarrassedly.

“We can talk about it if you want.” Simeon said, offering a reassuring smile. 

Brendon was a bit hesitant as usual, but he remembered telling Mammon about his dad, and how much better he felt afterward.

“Well, I’d rather not dwell on the past, but, I never really got compliments growing up… my dad always downplayed my drawings, my writing, and my older brothers, they would always tell me to not waste time on drawing, or writing, tell me I wasn’t good at video games, so… I never really did anything except sing, but even then, I did that in private… If they put me down for my voice… then I’m pretty sure I would never talk…” Brendon began fidgeting his fingers a bit.

Simeon blinks and frowns at what Brendon was telling him. “They told you that you weren’t good at it?” He asked, frowning. “Well, they don’t sound like the kind of family that I’d vacation with…”

“Well, when I got older and my dad left, my older brothers tried to talk to me again, asking me if I drew or wrote anything lately… they were surprised when I said no…” Brendon shrugs, “I mean, why let them know if I know what their response was gonna be?” 

Simeon frowned. “Brendon, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories…”

Brendon smiled in content, “It’s okay, I mean, they apologized to me after I told them why, even Patrick, and he never apologizes, not to my knowledge.” Brendon shrugged and resumed washing the dishes, “I’ve kind of gotten back into drawing and writing though, I feel better about it than my old stuff.”

Simeon looked at Brendon, gently eased closer to Brendon, and put his hand on his right shoulder. “I’m sorry that happened, Brendon… I would have loved to look at your old work.”

Brendon blushed and chuckled. “Hehe, knowing your critical mind, I think you seeing it would make me feel more insecure about my work. But thanks for the sentiment…” Brendon said, putting his hand overtop of Simeon’s, acknowledging the comfort.

Simeon smiled and let go after a few seconds of contact, and continued drying the dishes. “Are they still available to be seen?”

“Well, after one particular day, I threw my writing and drawings in the trash… so, they probably will never see the light of day again…” Brendon solemnly responded with a half smile and a shrug, “But I don’t mind, they would probably make me get secondhand embarrassment…”

Simeon nods and began to think about it. “I see… well, your work is your creative history, you must want to look back on it, get inspired.”

“I mean, I guess, just for a bit of a nostalgic fix.” Brendon said, giving a smile before he finished the dishes. “There we are. Thank you so much for your help.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Brendon. So, are you going back to the House?” Simeon asked as he finished drying the last dish and put it away.

“I was gonna do a last minute shopping run before I go back to the House.” Brendon said as he washed his hands and dried them.

“Oh! I was gonna go shopping too. We should go together!” Solomon said with a smile, walking back into the kitchen.

“Oh, sure! That sounds like fun!” Brendon said, but then was being pulled almost immediately. 

“Great! Let’s go!” Solomon said, pulling Brendon’s arm, leading them towards the front door. “Shopping District here we come~!” Solomon and Brendon rushed through the open doorway and the door shut behind them, leaving Simeon still looking on from the kitchen as they skipped out.

Brendon eventually got free from Solomon’s grasp, and began to walk alongside him. 

“Alright, Zoom the Ferret, you wanna tell me what that was about?” Brendon crossed his arms, and raised his brow.

“I just haven’t had enough time to really talk to you one on one, I mean, this might be the last time we see each other for the summer. So I wanted to spend some time with you before Summer officially started.” Solomon smiled his Solomon smile, you know the one, the one where you knew he was up to something but couldn’t read exactly what he was up to.

“Hehe, alright, I kinda get that. Lead the way, I wanna see where you wanna shop.” Brendon said, following Solomon through the district, and ending up at a magic curio shop, the one where movies like Goblins and the Everlasting Chronicle begin.

Solomon began walking through the shop, looking at many charms they had. Brendon was looking around, exploring the store himself. Suddenly, his D.D.D. started ringing and vibrating a bit. Brendon looked at the number, thankful it wasn’t his dad’s number, but it was one that he didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“... Contact made. It’s about time that I found you.” A sleep-deprived voice said.

Brendon blinked and recognized the mannerism. “Hehe, Shawn… you’re finally awake, huh?”

“Awake and ecstatic. Don’t you understand how much sleep I lost trying to find a single trace of you?” Shawn asked, frustrated.

“I can guess probably 2 hours a day from your usual 3?” Brendon chuckles.

“Yes, I have been taking 4 thirty minute nap intervals a day to optimize the search for you. And I have finally found you.”

“You do know that mom found me first, well, I found her.” Brendon chuckled a bit.

“... Yes. Via letter, and then you via phone, and while I commend her and her carrier dove, I found a new social media that you’re on. I finally hacked into this place called Devilgram, and I found you under the username, sheepish_pac7s… care to explain?”

Brendon blinks and bit his lip. He forgot, Shawn was a hacking genius, taught the basics by Dion, but then self taught and still learning. He should have known that demonic software and security couldn’t stop Shawn, especially when it came to finding someone he cared for. There was no use hiding it now…


	8. Dinner Guest

“Alright, so… I was… well am part of an exchange program that allows angels, demons, and humans to integrate and mingle in each other’s society in a hopes to form a better world where angels, humans, and demons can live in harmony… and I exchanged into the Royal Academy of Diavolo in the Devildom, the world of demons, and I’ve been living here for a year, and a few more months now…” Brendon confessed.

It was silent for a whole minute, but it felt like 30. It was like you could hear the geometric and quadratic equations buzzing around Shawn’s head on the other line.

“S-Shawn? Hecate? Bro, you good over there?” Brendon asked, using Shawn’s nickname.

“... I must be sleep delirious, cause I couldn’t have heard you right…” Shawn started, “You’re joking… like you’re in hell?”

Brendon sighed, “It’s not hell, technically, it’s the Devildom… I was picked randomly to be an exchange student at RAD… well, randomly is debatable… but I came back because I missed the close… close friends I made here, and I’ll be coming to Kyoto this summer. I miss you all.”

“... It is you, I noticed you called me Hecate, only you and Will know my nickname. What’s it like in hel- err… the Devildom? Is it all firey and brimstone?”

Brendon chuckles. “No, it’s actually night here pretty much 24/7. People here are friendly if you have good connections and relationships down here… but they’re trying their best… but please don’t tell everyone else… I want to tell them myself, plus, I’ll introduce you all to my housemates in the exchange program.”

Shawn blinks. “But you are okay right? Like no injuries, or… defected moral compass?”

“Shawn.” Brendon sterned.

“A-Affirmative… I won’t tell them… you’re very lucky that no one else is awake right now…” Shawn sighed, “But I absolutely insist you tell me about the Devildom when you get to Kyoto.”

“Don’t worry, I will. I have to go, but I’m glad you called… well, found me.” Brendon said,

“Of course, everyone has missed you, but I miss you more than them. Actually, no one can miss you more than Will. Except for mom. Well I shall let you go… be safe getting to Kyoto.”

“I shall, you too. See you there.” Brendon hung up and sighed, well, the cat was out, of course out of all the brothers he was happy that he told Shawn, he could trust Shawn to keep a secret.

“No one’s causing you trouble, are they?” Solomon asked, suddenly appearing next to Brendon.

“N-No! No one’s giving me trouble… if anything I tied myself up…” Brendon sighed, looking down.

“You sure that Shawn isn’t being a bit too invasive?” Solomon asked.

“... I’d say both of you are right now…” Brendon said, crossing his arms.

“Ah, you’re right… forgive me, I just wanted to know if you were okay.” Solomon said with an apologetic smile.

“No, no… you’re okay… I just have a problem with being fussed over…” Brendon shook his head and relaxed his arms. “And from being fussed over by my brothers to my friends… it kind of gets exhausting…”

“I see… I’ll try to not worry so much. But it’s hard when you’re a very good friend to us, and something a bit more to others… I hope you understand that…” Solomon pointed out. “Did you find anything that caught your eye?”

Brendon looked down, and started looking around. “Umm, not right… now…” he said, and then a beautiful glittering stone necklace took his gaze and made his eyes dazzle.

Solomon started chuckling, “Well, it seems like something _just_ caught your eye~. You like that Opal Medallion?”

Brendon smiles and nods. “Yes… Opals are just so pretty, I love how it sparkles with rainbows.”

Solomon smiled and flagged down the shopkeep. “I would like to buy this too. It’s a gift.”

Brendon blinked. “Solomon? Are you getting that for me, or for yourself.”

Solomon smirked at him, “Yes, I’m buying another gift for myself just to spite you, Brendon.” He sarcastically jided as he purchased it and held it out. “Turn around and move your hair.”

Brendon blinked as he turned around, pushing his long curly hair up and away from the back of his neck as Solomon began to put it on and clip the medallion together. 

“Okay, now, let me look at you.” Solomon said and suddenly blushed when Brendon’s hair fell down and he turned around slowly to face him, the Medallion sparkling with rainbows even in the dim light of the shop. “It really accentuates your radiance.” 

“Y-You’re just saying that…” Brendon twirled a bit of his hair, blushing slightly.

“I don’t just say that to anyone. It really looks good on you.” Solomon smiled, it was the first time he saw Solomon’s… genuine smile, you saw him smile before, but not with a blush, and some meaningful eye contact.

“T-Thank you… but how much do I owe you for this?” Brendon asked, his fingers gently feeling the edges of the medallion.

“That’s the beauty part of a gift, Brendon, you don’t owe me anything for it.” Solomon answered. He walked over to Brendon and got a bit closer. “Of course, if you insist… how about… the next time I see you, we spend some time together, just the two of us.”

Brendon blinked as the gap between the two humans closed. “L-Like a date?”

“... Yes, absolutely like a date.” Solomon kind of paused at the question, but didn’t beat around the bush, and it was kind of refreshing, especially since most of the people Brendon was dating sent mixed signals, didn’t exactly say what they mean, or barely said anything at all.

“Okay then, it’ll be a date. I’ll be treating, of course.” Brendon said with a smile, and leaned in to kiss Solomon’s cheek. “Thank you for the gift. It means so much to me.” 

Solomon blinked and felt his cheek, it was getting hotter with every second that kiss stayed. Both Solomon and Brendon kept on spending time in the shopping district, looking at other products, window shopping, and mentally creating wishlists. But eventually it was getting late. Solomon walked Brendon back to the House of Lamentation, making a bit of small talk to make the walk a bit shorter.

“Thank you again for taking me shopping with you, Solomon. I had fun today.” Brendon smiled.

“It was my pleasure, Brendon. I hope you have fun in Kyoto this summer.” Solomon said, nodding, before being pulled into a hug.

“I will, and I’ll make sure to get you a souvenir. I hope you have a good summer too.” Brendon said, and then finished embracing him to go back into the house.

Brendon was greeted to a silent house, which was very odd. Maybe they were still at the meeting with Diavolo? Brendon shrugged it off and walked over to his room and went to continue packing. Finally, Brendon finished packing for the vacation. Joy and exhaustion set in as he sat on his semi-overflowing suitcase, his eyes and his back felt heavy, and he fell back into his bed and began bardically breathing. Rhythmic inhaling and exhaling lulled him into nap mode.

He began dreaming about being on a beach near the estate, everyone was having a good time, but suddenly, someone walked up to Brendon, staring out into the ocean and put his arm around him. He felt happy, but a little bit unnerved. He looked up at the person and was a bit frightened cause the person had no face. Brendon began freaking out as everyone on the beach revealed having no face. He began to run down the beach toward the rocks. As he ran, he lost his footing and fell toward the rocks, but there was no impact, he just kept falling and looking up, he saw the same person who put his arm around him looking down at him as he fell, it was like his face kept changing until it stopped changing, deciding to have his own face, smirking sinisterly.

Brendon jerked up awake from his nap, not in tune with his surroundings. He found himself on the floor, his suitcase next to him, and his tears burning the corners of his eyes. He sniffles and wiped his eyes, before getting up slowly, stretching and looking at the time. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

“Brendon, it’s time for dinner.” Lucifer’s voice called out.

Brendon went over and opened the door and smiled, unaware that his face was kind of red and his eyes slightly puffy. “Thanks Lucifer, I actually just woke up.”

“I see… are you okay? Your eyes look a little bloodshot.” Lucifer asked.

“O-Oh, yeah, I’m fine now… I was having a little napmare, that’s all.” Brendon smiled

“A napmare? Is that supposed to be a nap nightmare?” Lucifer asked.

“Hehe, I’m glad you’re the one with the reading comprehension skills.” Brendon chuckled and gave a smile after wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “Well, let’s eat!”

Brendon brushed past Lucifer and went over to the dining room, seeing everyone at the table, including a new face.

“Ah Brendon! So good of you to join us!” Diavolo said with a happy smile.

Brendon smiled and blinked his eyes a bit. “Umm, Lucifer… why is Lord Diavolo here?”

“Well, after our meeting, we offered to have him over for dinner, have a little chat during dessert.” Lucifer said with a smile, you know the kind of Lucifer smile…

Brendon blinks and smiles. “Wonderful! I hope everything is well cooked. Can you excuse us for a minute?” Brendon asked, going over to grab Diavolo’s arm gently.

“Why do you need to be excused with Lord Diavolo, hmm?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We need to wash our hands before we eat.” Brendon tried to make an excuse.

“We made sure he washed his hands thoroughly.” Mammon said with a smile. “You can go wash your hands though.

Brendon smiled, “Oh… how convenient… well then I’ll just- OOPS!” Brendon “tripped” and spilled Diavolo’s drink, making everyone jump up in surprise . “Oh I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive the clumsy human I am! How embarrassing, let me just go and get Lord Diavolo to the bathroom, so we can dab that spot up before it stains. And while we’re at it, he can rewash his Royal Hands!” Brendon kept talking as he got up fast and walked Lord Diavolo over to the bathroom, and finally rounded the corner with a gritted grin before closing the door of the bathroom.

Lord Diavolo was now sitting down at the rim of the tub, holding down a towel given by Brendon. “... Brendon, are you okay? I didn’t know you were into theatrics…”

Brendon’s voice creaked in pain, doubled over bathroom counter. “Ow… why do the fakest of my falls give me the realest of agony?!” He hissed through tightened teeth, “But what happened at that meeting?”

“Well… long story short, they all requested… more like demanded that they go to Kyoto with you…” Diavolo said, getting up, moving the towel from his now dry, unstained lap, gotta love magic.

“Did you tell them about the-?” Brendon asked.

“No I didn’t, but they kept insisting on it, so I bargained… I would reveal everything tonight, and Lucifer offered to have me over for dinner… and so… here I am… and here we are…” Diavolo explained with a bit of a frown.

Brendon sighed, “I should have known better than to plan such a good surprise… the brothers get restless and reckless when they’re left in the dark…”

Diavolo breathed deeply and nodded. “Maybe we should admit to it tonight? I mean, you will be leaving for Kyoto tonight, just so they won’t be caught off guard.”

Brendon looks up at Diavolo. “You’re right. I should need to be honest with them. We’ll announce it immediately after dinner, and before dessert.”

Diavolo smiles. “A wonderful plan, Brendon.”

“Announce what?! Oh shi-!” Mammon’s voice trailed off from behind the door, as if he remembered where he was, followed by a sound of feet shuffling away.

Brendon and Diavolo looked at each other and started laughing.

“Ahahaha! Maybe announce it before dinner even begins…” he chuckles.

“Hahahaha!! I think that would be wise.” Diavolo said, getting up and taking Brendon’s hand as they walked out of the bathroom around the corner and back into the dining room.

“Brendon, Diavolo, care to explain yourselves?” Lucifer crossed his arms with a displeased look on his face. Mammon looked like he was about to storm off, Levi got ready to summon Lotan, Satan was smiling in his demon form, Asmo had tears welled up, Beel looked longingly at the spread, Belphie looked aloof but holding Beel by his waist.

Diavolo moved to speak before Brendon stepped forward. “Well, since you all couldn’t wait to start a coup-d'etat to ruin the surprise… I didn’t pick anyone. Well, more like I didn’t  _ have _ to pick anyone.”

Everyone looked confused, but Lucifer’s eyes widened. “No…”

“Yep, Lord Diavolo has decided that the Student Council’s vacation destination is… drum roll please… Kyoto, Japan!” Brendon said excitedly with a cute smile.


	9. The First Summer Night

For Lucifer, everything was silent. It was as if he saw exactly how the trip was gonna go. Mammon maxing out his credit card, Levi pulling him to anime and game expos, Satan and Belphie pulling pranks along the way, Asmo taking unconsented selfies with him, and Beel eating everything in the picnic basket and then walking up eating a license plate. And then, on top of that Lord Diavolo was dressed like a tourist pointing at a map of Japan, listing all the places he wants to go. Lucifer snapped and started screaming in his demon form as he fell down into a void of torturous summer of family agony. But his inner screaming faded back into reality with him being silent and all of his brothers cheering, whooping and snapping his fingers screaming “YAAAASSSSS!”

“WOOOOO! Kyoto or bust, baby!!” Mammon hooted.

“WE’RE GOIN’ TO KYOTO, JAPAN!!!” Levi hollered.

“Yes! Yes yes yes yes!” Satan was chanting.

“YAAAAASSSSSS!!!” Asmo snapped and cried.

“LET’S GO! WOOO!!” Beel hyped.

“Yee.” Belphie smirked like a cat and put his thumb up.

Brendon chuckles at the cheering. “Hehe, of course you’re only eligible to go if you finished and turned in the packet of student council work, so get your stuff in and prep for... tomorrow night?” Brendon said, and then looked at Lord Diavolo with the question.

“Yes, we’ll be going as a group tomorrow night, so be sure to complete it by tonight, turn it in tomorrow morning at the meeting and you’ll have til tomorrow night to pack.” Diavolo explained.

Everyone’s eyes widened at that, as if they all suddenly remembered that packet, and then all sat down at the table.

“C-Come on, let’s eat, we got things to do tonight!” Mammon said, shaking his leg at the table.

“All the packing we have to do… so much to bring, so little time!” Asmo said, exasperating dramatically.

Beel already started taking food and put it on his plate and started eating.

“Well, it seems that Beel has the right idea…” Satan said.

Brendon chuckles. “Alright alright, let’s eat!”

Dinner was surprisingly civil. No one got on anyone’s nerves, fought, or even rested their head in the shadow goose meat and egg lasagna. Well, save for Beel’s faster than average eating. After dinner was said and done, everyone broke off into their rooms and started packing, working on the packet, or a haphazard fusion of both. Lucifer was pretty calm as he, and Lord Diavolo started preparing the teleportation runes for Brendon’s trip up to Kyoto. Barbatos was helping Brendon with his bags, putting it into the foyer.

“And that should be the last bag.” Brendon said, putting his luggage over by the pile of 4 bags. “I have my backpack and messenger bag… thank you!” 

Barbatos smiled at Brendon. “It was my pleasure to help. Lucifer and my Lord Diavolo should be finished with the teleportation glyph.”

“Yep! It’s finished and ready to go.” Diavolo said happily.

“Brendon, I hope you can manage without us for a whole day. Cause we’ll be there tomorrow night.” Lucifer added.

“Hehe, I’ll be fine, I just hope you all can handle being without me for a whole day.” Brendon smiled.

“Well, we managed after your first year here.” Lucifer smiled.

“Lucifer, didn’t you say after the first day that you desperately missed Brendon with all your heart and the rest of your so-!” Diavolo said, but then his mouth was covered by Lucifer.

“We managed.” Lucifer deadpanned.

Brendon chuckles and smiles at them. “Well, I hope so, and I want everyone to be on their best behavior when they meet my family.”

“Can you set the bar a bit lower?” Lucifer asked, already sighing with exhaustion from the thought.

Barbatos smiled. “I shall be watching over my lord, so your brothers are your responsibility.”

Diavolo smiles. “I hope you have fun reuniting with your family. And don’t worry, we won’t be too far behind you.”

Brendon smiles. “Thank you all. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Suddenly there was a drum line of footsteps going down the stairs of the foyer and out from the kitchen.

“Y-You’re leaving? Now?!” Mammon’s eyes widened.

“No! I was gonna play a game with you after I finished my packet!” Levi frowned.

“I was gonna ask you which eye shadow goes with this Yukata!” Asmo huffed sadly.

“Take something to eat for the road… I may have eaten half of it…” Beel said, trying to hand Brendon a cookie.

“It was our cuddle night.” Belphie looked down.

“I’m sorry… it was your what now?” Satan turned to Belphie.

“Guhuys, guys, it’s only for a day, if you guys keep your focus, you guys will be on your way over. And I’m serious, keep your focus on your work, it’ll make the vacation so much more satisfying.” Brendon gave his advice and nodded to the boys.

They nodded in solidarity, determined to go on this vacation.

“Alright, Brendon. It’s time.” Diavolo said, as he and Lucifer started the teleportation spell.

Brendon got back into the middle of the circle and stood still as the spell continued to power up, small rays of light started going up around him as the winds picked up around the foyer. The surroundings started changing around the circle, and after a flash of light, Brendon was now outside, in the human world, at night.

Brendon looked around himself and noticed a huge well lit house beyond the path of a huge gate with two bright lamps lighting the brick posts. Brendon cleared his throat, and walked up to the gate with his bags and looked around. He saw a silver voice box on the right side with two buttons. He pushed the top button, which was making a buzzing noise wherever it went.

A few seconds passed and Brendon pressed it again, buzzing once more. And then a voice came through the voice box, harsh, and a bit static-y.

“Who’s there at this hour?!” The voice called.

Brendon jumped at the sudden voice but then pressed the push to talk button below the buzz button. “U-Ummm, is… is Mr. DeHallow there? He’s expecting me.”

“He has turned in for the night, who is this?” The voice grumbled.

“This is Brendon DeHallow, David DeHallow’s little brother…” 

There was silence for a minute or two. 

“E-Excuse me? I don’t mean to alarm anyone, but it’s nighttime… and this forest path is kinda… super… especially pitch black… and I really don’t wanna look behind me…” Brendon was stuttering and shivering. “So… I-I-I-I-I-If you could please at least let me through the gate, I’ll camp out in the yard and wake up with the sprinklers, cause at least I’ll be safe inside the gates…”

Nothing.

Brendon’s eyes widened as his heart started racing. He thought he heard a snap to the left of him. The breeze rustled the trees along the narrow path behind him as Brendon waited and questioned if he should dare turn his head. After what seemed like an hour, but really turned out to be several minutes, the static came back on.

“Brendon? Is that really you?” A different voice asked through the voice box.

“D-Davey? Davey thank goodness you’re awake!” Brendon sighed in relief.

“Come on in, and hurry it must be chilly out there.” David said as the gates began to open.

“M-More like scary, but that too…” Brendon didn’t say this into the voice box, shuddering at the mild wind chill. Brendon took his bags and trekked up the dimly lit wide car-width path of the estate. He rounded the right of the fountain and climbed up the steps towards the huge front door. He took hold of the door knocker and bammed it three times. He waited for the door to open, and suddenly the front door lamp lit up the lanai and the huge door slowly swung open, revealing a middle-aged gentleman wearing a blue suit.

“You are Brendon DeHallow?” He asked.

“Y-Yes sir…” Brendon confirmed, a bit shaken.

“Come in, my apologies for keeping you waiting.” He said, helping Brendon take his bags inside. “I am Arthur Reynolds, steward and head of staff of the estate. I must apologize for earlier, we weren’t expecting you so soon and so late at night. We assumed that you would be coming in with the rest of your family.” 

“I-I’m sorry about that… it was kind of a last minute decision…” Brendon blushed a bit, rubbing his arm shyly. “I wanted to surprise everyone.”

“Well, you surely had Mr. DeHallow surprised… I don’t think I ever saw anybody jump out of bed so quickly.” Reynolds grinned.

“R-Reynolds, no need to tell him any more than that…” a voice from the top of the stairs had said.

Brendon and Reynolds looked up at the foyer steps, and down came a tall man, cropped brown hair in a hairnet wearing maroon pajamas and a lighter red robe.

“Davey!” Brendon said, dropping his backpack and messenger bag to run over to his elder brother, and hug him tight. “Davey, it’s been so long! I’ve missed you!”

David chuckled a bit and returned the hug. “It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you too.”

“I’m sorry for coming so late at night… I didn’t expect to be here so fast.” Brendon let David go, rubbing his own forearm a bit.

“No no, I’m glad you came when you did. It was getting pretty lonely here, of course, Mr. Reynolds is good to talk to, but he’s usually so busy.” David chuckles. “You must be tired, we have your room prepared for you… did you come alone… or…?” 

“Oh yeah, my roommates will be arriving tomorrow night, that means more time for the family reunion,” Brendon said excitedly, also, there might be two other people joining my roommates, so… I’m not sure about the room arrangements.”

“I see, well, maybe we can figure this out? Come on, I have the room arrangements upstairs.”

“W-Wait, I need to take my stuff to my room…” Brendon said, as he turned around to see Reynolds already had his two biggest bags in his hands. 

“I’ll take care of your luggage, but you might want to take the bags you just dropped.” Reynolds nodded as he went upstairs with the rest of his bags.

Brendon smiled at Reynolds, as if saying thank you telepathically, picked up his backpack and his shoulder bag, and followed David to his room. 

This was the master bedroom with a balcony looking over the western side of the back courtyards. In front of the balcony window pane door, a solid oak desk overlooking the rest of the room stood, with a computer, several notebooks stacked semi-haphazardly, and pens lining the outside of a tiny cup next to the computer monitor. The huge bed sat across the room from the fireplace, a bookcase along the wall to the left of the bed, and a mirror in the corner next to the wardrobe.

“Wow, I’ve only seen a room like this on one of those Downton Abbey documentaries...” Brendon walked in awestruck.

“You might have been expecting one of the traditional Japanese estates, but maybe we’ll take a trip to the hot springs town.” David said, going to his desk and shuffling around in one of the drawers. 

“That would be fun! I bet everyone’s excited.” Brendon smiled, following David and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“They are. So, tell me, where have you been?” David asked, closing the drawer and went to reference his stack of notebooks, trying to find the room arrangements page.

Brendon bit his lip, and began thinking, if they are gonna fix the room arrangements, context must be made, and names will be said. He figured he might as well not hide anything from David. “Well…” Brendon began telling David everything; being picked as an exchange student for RAD, the events of the past couple of years, the drama, the people he has met and fell in love with, the circumstances, and of course, their lineage. 

Halfway through the story, more likely the part where he kinda died but not really, Brendon saw David reach under the desk and pour himself a drink. The poor guy probably wasn’t expecting the whole story, especially not this late at night.

“... and so… the brothers, the king of hell, and his Butler are going to be arriving tomorrow night… I love all of them… and I might be polyamorous… so I guess… I’m coming out.” Brendon finally stopped talking, his heart was racing, and he was looking at David’s face, which was staring back at him with an expression of exhausted “over it” and “flabbergasted”.

“Brendon…” David finally started, “... you must understand how much this all is, anyone else would have brushed you off or written it off as lying. But, somehow, it makes sense, considering you aren’t jetlagged, and you would have called if you did arrive at an airport…” David nodded.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you… I didn’t tell anyone, well, I told Shawn cause he did his own digging… but, I know how religious Dad raised us to be, and to be honest, when everything was going on, I was frightened… but, above their quirks… and issues... they are good people. And I’m on board with Lord Diavolo’s goal.” Brendon explained, fidgeting a bit uncomfortably. This seemed all too familiar.

“I would have to meet everyone, but, if you trust them… You have my faith in them, and in you. Dad doesn’t matter in this vacation, he already made his bed. I just want us to be a family again.” David said, smiling softly, neutralizing any nerves Brendon had.

“Me too… and maybe our family can grow on this vacation.” Brendon sounded hopeful.

“Well, from the story you told me, I’d say that Lucifer is right, you do have a talent of having things work out in the end.” David smirked proudly. 

The two brothers began discussing the room arrangements of the guests after that, for about an hour or two before they finally called it a night. David asked Reynolds to show Brendon to his room, before re-retiring for the night. Brendon was shown the many bathrooms on the west wing before going to his room, to which Brendon thanked and wished Reynolds a good night before getting ready for bed. 

Brendon rested his body into the soft bed, and breathed deeply before falling asleep, getting cozy into the comforter. He started thinking about how this summer would play out, and he got excited at the ideal fun everyone would have… if only he knew…


End file.
